Cuando te vuelva a ver
by Lain4
Summary: El amor eterno dura tres meses.
1. Hasta luego

**CAPÍTULO 1: HASTA LUEGO**

Nevaba, pero a pesar del frío mucha gente se había acercado hasta el mercado de libros para realizar algunas compras de Navidad. Dos muchachos, de 14 años, caminaban cogidos de la mano entre los puestos que se extendían por toda la calle. La muchacha se paraba en todos los puestos a mirar los libros, mientras el muchacho se limitaba a observar la cara concentrada de su novia. Tras haber recorrido todos los puestos, la muchacha se decidió a comprar un libro de bolsillo que contenía la última novela de Noah Gordon. Cuando se disponía a pagar, él la paró y extendió un billete al vendedor:

- Éste te lo regalo yo – le dijo dándose la vuelta hacia ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Matt, no tienes por qué hac... – el muchacho la calló con un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, el vendedor le tendió el cambio y el libro al rubio mientras murmuraba un débil "gracias". Acto seguido, Yamato se alejó de allí tirando de la mano de su novia.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la muchedumbre y del mercado, él se paró, se giró y tendiéndole el libro, dijo:

- Feliz Navidad, Sora.

- Muchas gracias – respondió la pelirroja con la sonrisa típica que la caracterizaba y que sólo ella sabía dar. La sonrisa que él tanto amaba. Al recordarlo una mirada de preocupación recorrió el rostro del joven y que no pasó inadvertida para Sora – ¿Ocurre algo Matt?

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó él mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no vamos hasta la charca del parque? – sugirió Sora.

- Sí, vamos.

Matt cogió la mano de Sora y ambos se dirigieron al parque en un incómodo silencio, sólo roto por Sora cuando varias veces se agachó en el suelo para recoger piedras planas.

Una vez llegaron a la charca ambos se quedaron mirando la superficie del agua que empezaba a congelarse en las orillas. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Sora se acercó a la orilla y empezó a hacer rebotar en el agua las piedras planas que había conseguido en el camino y que ahora descansaban en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul.

- Extraña afición para una persona normal – comentó el rubio – recoger piedras cada vez que las ves y después hacerlas rebotar.

- Bueno, no me gusta ser como las demás personas. – dijo con la misma sonrisa que le había dado aquella tarde – Me relaja, ¿quieres probar?

El joven se acercó y tomo de la mano enguantada de Sora la piedra que la muchacha le ofrecía. Instantes después se oía el chapoteo de la piedra en el agua. Ambos sonrieron y se pusieron a hacer rebotar el resto de las piedras que quedaban. Cuando se acabaron volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos hasta que Sora se alejó para sentarse en un banco cercano. Matt la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

- Supongo que no me has traído aquí para que te enseñe a hacer rebotar piedras en el agua, ¿verdad?

El rubio se giró para hacerla frente y cogió las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- Sora... – titubeó buscando las palabras adecuadas – La banda se ha hecho bastante famosa y nos han ofrecido un contrato para promocionarnos en el extranjero. Me voy a EEUU.

El muchacho calló esperando la reacción de ella, que se limitó a sonreír.

- Vaya, – comentó Sora desviando sus ojos de la cara de él hacia el cielo – temí que esperaras hasta mañana para decírmelo.

- ¿Lo sabías? – la muchacha asintió.

- Desde hace dos meses, cuando os ofrecieron el contrato. A Kei se le escapó delante de mí, pero no te enfades con él. No fue con mala intención.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Quería que me lo dijeras tú y me alegra que no sea mañana cuando me llames desde el aeropuerto para decirme que te vas.

- Lo siento, de verás. No sabía cómo decírtelo – dijo arrepentido Matt mientras escondía su cara entre los guantes de sus manos. Sora volvió a posar la mirada en él y con una sonrisa le obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los rojos de ella y un instante después la joven había posado sus labios fríos en los de él.

- No importa, al menos me lo has dicho – dijo todavía con la sonrisa en la cara cuando se separaron.

- Pero Sora, van a ser dos años como mínimo si todo sale bien.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y no te importa?

- Matt, claro que me importa y por eso he pensado que es mejor que no nos atemos con promesas que luego no vayamos a cumplir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó asustado el rubio.

- Que lo dejemos. Al menos mientras tú estás en el extranjero.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?

- Por Dios Matt, claro que  te quiero, – dijo la muchacha indignada por la pregunta – pero no puedo obligarte a atar tu vida a una promesa que tarde o temprano acabarás rompiendo.

- Yo te quiero, Sora.

- Lo sé Matt, y yo también te quiero – dijo Sora con un suspiro – Pero cuando alguien no puede ni abrazar a la persona que quiere lo pasa fatal y termina apoyándose en otra.

- Yo siempre te seré fiel.

Sora rió con resignación y al final dijo:

- De acuerdo Matt, seme fiel hasta cuando puedas. Pero prométeme que cuando haya otra mujer (u hombre, vamos a tomar todas las posibilidades) me llamarás y me lo contarás. Yo te seré fiel hasta entonces.

- Te lo prometo. Vas a tener que serme fiel durante dos años – bromeó Matt. Sora rió ante el comentario.

- Bueno, pasemos el resto de la tarde juntos ya que mañana te vas. Te dejo que me invites a un chocolate caliente ya que soy una novia con mucho frío y con el corazón desolado porque su amado se marcha mañana – bromeó la joven pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie. El muchacho también se puso en pie y la abrazó por detrás.

- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo sin soltarla y, mientras, puso un beso en su fría mejilla.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos y por la noche, él la acompañó a su casa. Pasaron bastante rato hablando de cosas sin sentido sin decidir a despedirse ninguno de los dos. De repente varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos rojos de Sora.

- Vaya, me prometí durante dos meses que esta noche no iba a llorar – dijo intentando simular un tono de alegría mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Él notó la profunda tristeza de su voz y cuando ella lo miró otra vez, más lágrimas fluyeron por su cara dejando salir toda la angustia soportada en silencio durante dos meses – No quiero que te vayas – dijo entre sollozos mientras se resguardaba en su pecho y sus brazos. Él correspondió el abrazo y tras unos momentos la tomo de los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo.

- Sora, esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego ¿de acuerdo? – dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su cara y sonriendo. Ella sólo asintió con otra de sus peculiares sonrisas. Luego se miraron y recordaron su promesa con un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, él se dio la vuelta y murmurando un ininteligible "hasta luego" caminó hacia su casa sin mirar atrás.

Sora lo vio caminar lejos y perderse en la oscuridad. Después de haberlo perdido de vista, todavía permaneció mirando fijamente durante bastante tiempo el lugar por donde se había alejado Yamato. Supo que él no mantendría su promesa, pero la ilusión de ésta misma no le permitió reconocerlo.

Un aire frío y la nieve, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y decidió entrar en casa. Cuando se hubo cambiado y puesto el pijama, se dirigió al salón para encontrar a sus padres, uno frente al otro, sentados en los sillones. Sora notó en seguida la tensión que se respiraba en el aire pero optó por no decir nada y se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en medio.

- Has llegado un poco tarde. ¿Lo has pasado bien? – preguntó su padre rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, he estado con Yamato.

- ¿Has cenado ya? – preguntó ésta vez su madre – ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

- No, pero no tengo demasiada hambre. Gracias.

Un nuevo silencio se cernió entre los tres, hasta que Sora se cansó y preguntó:

- ¿Alguno de los dos me va a decir qué es lo que pasa?

Los dos se miraron y finalmente su padre habló:

- Sora, sabes que tu madre y yo te queremos muchísimo. – Sora simplemente asintió, negándose a creer lo que se le venía encima – También sabes que últimamente hemos discutido bastante y...

- Hemos decidido divorciarnos – dijo tajantemente su madre.

Sora simplemente puso en su cara el mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado durante varios años, su sonrisa.


	2. Nuevos compañeros

CAPÍTULO 2: NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS 

~ Cuatro años después ~

Hacía una semana que había comenzado el nuevo trimestre después de las vacaciones de invierno. El último día de aquellas vacaciones había estado nevando copiosamente y cuando había llegado a casa, sus ropas y todo su cuerpo estaba empapado y congelado. Por tanto, no fue de extrañar que al día siguiente, cuando comenzaban las clases, despertara con una fiebre demasiado alta que le obligó a permanecer en cama durante siete días.

Por las tardes, sus compañeros de la banda y varias muchachas, pertenecientes al grupo popular del instituto, se habían acercado a verle. Dio gracias a Dios cuando entre aquellas muchachas no encontró a Jun Motomiya, aunque no se libró de las tarjetas de "recuperación" que le había hecho llegar a través de sus amigos. En aquellos momentos dudó del concepto de "amigo". Por lo menos, durante el fin de semana no tuvo que escuchar ni a sus amigos sobre el retraso que llevaban con la grabación del nuevo disco, ni a las muchachas sobre cual era el mejor color para sustituir al blanco aquella primavera. El único que le había visitado, había sido su hermano T.K., quien no había aparecido durante los anteriores días debido algunos problemas con el alemán. También esos días había ido a visitarle su vecina Natsumi, una rubia de ojos azules muy guapa, cuya madre se había casado con Yôji, su amable y gracioso vecino, por intereses económicos, o al menos eso pensaba Matt. 

Natsumi, al igual que Matt, tenía 18 años y asistía al mismo instituto y a la misma clase que él. El Domingo, pocos minutos después de que se hubiera ido T.K., llamó a la puerta del lujoso apartamento y Matt agradeció que su padre le hubiera negado, sutilmente, el paso, alegando que Yamato se encontraba cansado y estaba durmiendo. Malcom, el padre de Matt, y Yôji, el padrastro de Natsumi, se llevaban demasiado bien como para que el primero hubiese despachado a la muchacha de una forma brusca. Pero al igual que Yamato, Malcom no se fiaba de las intenciones de Nozomi, la madre de Natsumi, y sospechaba que Yôji pensaba de la misma manera, aunque hubiese callado y se hubiese casado con ella.

A las ocho de la mañana, la alarma de su despertador sonó como cada lunes y comprobó, con cierto alivio, que la fiebre había desaparecido, así que se dirigió a la ducha. Después de pasar diez minutos debajo del agua, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme verde del instituto. Cuando se hubo vestido comenzó a peinarse mientras miraba por la ventana. Vio a varios muchachos y muchachas con el uniforme verde, correr hacia la estación del metro. De repente se fijo en la puerta de entrada a los apartamentos de lujo donde vivía con su padre. A pesar de ser un rascacielos y de vivir en el último piso, reconoció a la persona que se encontraba allí. Era T.K. En ese momento una muchacha pelirroja vestida con el uniforme de su instituto, salió del edificio y cogió del brazo al rubio, corriendo también hacia la estación del metro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Vaya. Te has vestido. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – la voz de su padre le sobresaltó un poco, aunque contestó con un leve cabeceo sin apartar la cara de la ventana ni la sonrisa de su cara – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Malcom acercándose a la ventana y dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección de la de su hijo, pero cuando llegó ya nadie estaba en la calle.

- Nada, sólo que tu hijo pequeño ya tiene nueva novia – dijo el rubio volviéndose a su padre, quien se limitó a soltar una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Está el desayuno preparado?

- Sí, aunque no he hecho mucho. No pensé que te fueras a levantar hoy.

- No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre tampoco – dijo Yamato bajando las escaleras de madera del duplex y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Momentos después apareció su padre vistiéndose la americana del traje marrón que solía llevar a trabajar. Mientras cogía el maletín de piel negro de encima de la mesa, se despidió.

- Yo me marcho ya a trabajar. No vengo a comer y dudo mucho que a cenar. Posiblemente llegaré bastante tarde. El nuevo proyecto me tiene muy ocupado. Si no hay comida en el frigorífico, pide algo o vete a casa de Yôji ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Malcom despidiéndose de su hijo mientras salía por la puerta.

- De acuerdo papá – susurró solemnemente el muchacho cuando su padre ya había cerrado la puerta.

Cuando terminó de desayunar le quedaban menos de diez minutos para llegar al instituto, así que después de recoger su cartera, cogió las llaves de su deportivo y salió de casa. Mientras cerraba la puerta, vio que la de enfrente se habría.

- Buenos días. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Natsumi quien también salía de casa para dirigirse al instituto.

- Sí, hoy ya no tengo fiebre y estaba un poco cansado de estar todo el día en cama – contestó el muchacho mientras se dirigía con ella hacia el ascensor. Una vez abajo se dirigió hacia el coche negro y abrió la puerta del acompañante – ¿Te llevo?

- Iba a coger mi coche, pero si no te importa... – dijo la rubia dejando ver una gran sonrisa bajo las toneladas de maquillaje que llevaba.

- Es todo un placer – comentó Matt mientras se dirigía al lado del conductor. Durante el trayecto al instituto hablaron de las cosas que había ocurrido durante la semana que él había estado ausente. Más bien Natsumi habló y él escuchó. Aunque no le importó porque era lo que casi siempre hacía: estar rodeado de un puñado de muchachas guapas pero estúpidas, cuya única preocupación era su aspecto y sentirse superiores a los demás.

Cuando llegaron al instituto todavía no había sonado la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Mientras se dirigían al aula de dibujo, Matt observó, como cada mañana, que todas las muchachas se arremolinaban alrededor de él o le lanzaban pequeñas miradas. Él se limitaba a observar por encima del hombro a todas aquellas que no pertenecían al grupo de los populares, aunque en su momento hubiera tenido algún tipo de relación con ellas. Tenía 18 años, era el cantante de una banda que ocupaba los primeros puestos en las listas de ventas mundiales y al año ganaba diez veces más que lo que una persona normal ganaría durante toda su vida. Era normal que las mujeres se tirasen a sus pies.

Cuando ingresaron en el aula, sus amigos les esperaban sentados, bien en las mesas bien en las sillas, en las últimas filas. Allí se dirigieron y tras unos breves saludos, se unieron a la conversación. Momentos después, ingresaron en la clase tres muchachas. Dos de ellas dirigieron a la tercera hasta las filas que se encontraban en el centro de la clase.

- Éste será tu asiento en dibujo, al lado de la ventana – dijo una de las dos primeras, Kotori.

- Ya sabes, adelante están los empollones... – dijo la segunda de ellas, Miaka, mientras señalaba las filas situadas inmediatamente después de la pizarra.

- Si incrementamos el volumen y la cantidad de azufre entonces obtendremos una disolución... – se oyó decir a uno de los empollones mientras que las tres muchachas giraban la cabeza hacia el lugar opuesto. La tercera muchacha se quedó helada entonces.

- ...y detrás los populares – acabó Kotori la frase que había comenzado su amiga.

- Pues he convencido a mi padrastro para que me compre otro coche – se oyó decir a Natsumi entre los pequeños gritos de excitación de las muchachas del grupo.

- No creo que entre todas logren sumar una neurona – sentenció Miaka con un tono de burla, pero se dio cuenta que su nueva compañera no la había hecho caso. Se fijó que estaba mirando al muchacho rubio, cuya oreja izquierda estaba siendo cepillada de una forma muy sensual por los labios de una muchacha de pelo rosado, quien parecía estarle contando un secreto – Sí, es Yamato Ishida, el cantante de los "Teenage Wolves". Toda la banda viene a este curso. Dos de ellos están repitiendo por eso tienen un año más que nosotros. De todas maneras, Ishida es el más popular del colegio. Más de la mitad de la población femenina de este instituto y de toda la ciudad ha pasado ya por su cama.

- La del pelo rosado se llama Mimi Tachikawa y va a un curso inferior al nuestro. Parece ser que es el ligue de hoy. Natsumi Tômo es la rubia y la mejor amiga de Tachikawa. Ambas son las líderes de la escuadrilla "sin neuronas" – aportó información Kotori con un dedo levantado como si de una profesora se tratara. La muchacha nueva la miró y no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto y el comentario. De repente dos jóvenes irrumpieron en la clase. El de pelo marrón alborotado se dirigió hacia atrás y el moreno hacia donde estaban ellas.

- Aquel de allí es Taichi Kamiya – dijo Miaka señalando con un gesto de cabeza al muchacho popular – Es un genio jugando al fútbol, pero nada más. Y éste – continuó pasando el brazo alrededor del cuello del recién llegado – es Keitaro Nihei.

- Encantado señorita – dijo el aludido tomando la mano derecha de la muchacha para besarla, mientras levantaba la ceja y ponía una sonrisa en su cara intentando parecer lo más atractivo posible. La muchacha sólo se limito a poner una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que levantaba ambas cejas.

- Es un caso perdido – señaló Kotori – Keitaro, te presento a Sora Takenouchi. Hoy es su primer día.

El nombre no pasó desapercibido a los oídos de Matt quien, aunque no lo hubiese demostrado, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la nueva alumna. Dio la vuelta para mirarla y se encontró únicamente con el pelo rojo de la muchacha. El muchacho hizo el amago de levantarse, pero en ese momento apareció el profesor de dibujo.

- ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio! ¡Tachikawa! ¡A tu clase! – ordenó el profesor entrando rápidamente en el aula y sin mirar a ninguno de sus alumnos. Se conocía demasiado bien la situación. Una vez que hubo posado la cartera en su mesa se dio la vuelta para mirar a las demás personas del aula – Tachikawa, te he dicho que te largues – volvió a repetir el profesor mirando a la muchacha de pelo rosado. Ésta sólo rodó sus ojos y con cara de fastidio se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez que hubo salido, el profesor continuo – Ishida me alegró que no se haya muerto y haya decidido unirse a nosotros de nuevo. Kamiya cállese de una vez. Tômo, esto no es un salón de belleza así que, deje de maquillarse. Y Takenouchi, preséntese a sus nuevos compañeros.

- Hola – dijo la pelirroja con una leve voz, una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara y moviendo despacio los dedos de su mano. Mientras se hundía en el taburete, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a sus nuevas amigas.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Miaka que estaba a su derecha – es así con todo el mundo.

- ¿Hola? ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó el profesor con una ceja levantada. Sora, un poco más calmada, simplemente cabeceó de forma afirmativa - ¿No quiere decir nada más? – esta vez Sora también se limitó a mover la cabeza, aunque de forma negativa – Ummm tímida... Mejor, así no hablas durante mi clase. Bueno, Sora viene de Australia, así que portaros bien con ella – dijo mirando especialmente a la gente que se sentaba en las filas del final, ya que las muchachas populares y algunos chicos del mismo grupo solían hacerles la vida imposible a los nuevos. Luego se dio la vuelta al encerado y comenzó a escribir unos cuántos ejercicios – Sacar vuestros lápices y reglas y comenzad a hacer estos ejercicios. Los quiero en una lámina A3 y a tinta, y los quiero para ayer – algunos rieron ante el comentario pero el rostro de su profesor no mostraba sonrisa ninguna.

- ¿Por la mañana o por la tarde? – comentó Sora sarcásticamente con intención de que sólo la oyeran Miaka, a su lado, y Kotori y Keitaro, que se sentaban delante de ellas, quienes rieron en silencio ante la ocurrencia. Pero para su desgracia, o fortuna, el comentario no pasó tampoco desapercibido para el profesor que seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

- Muy ingeniosa Takenouchi. Me gusta – dijo sin volverse desde el encerado y para no ver el leve rubor que teñía de rosa las mejillas de su nueva alumna – Preferiría que me lo hubieseis entregado por la mañana, pero en vista de que no puede ser, me conformaré con el próximo día de clase – dijo mientras terminaba de escribir y se daba la vuelta para darle una amistosa mirada a Sora. Luego miró a toda la clase – Así que más os vale que empecéis ahora y me preguntéis todas las dudas que tengáis, porque en casa nadie os va a ayudar – luego volvió a su mesa y tras dar las láminas a un alumno para que las fuese pasando, puso música y se dedicó a corregir ejercicios que había en su mesa.

- Está un poco loco pero es muy majo. Nos pone música mientras hacemos los ejercicios aunque la mitad de las veces nadie conoce las canciones – dijo Kotori mientras tomaba las láminas que le pasaban.

- De todas maneras no te preocupes Sora. No te ha cogido manía por el comentario que has hecho, al contrario, le has caído muy bien – la calmó Miaka quien tomaba de las manos de Kotori las láminas y tras darle una a Sora, siguió pasándoselas a los compañeros que tenía a la derecha.

- "Dibujar el corte de la pirámide recta de base hexagonal regular de lado 30 mm. y altura 40 mm. Uno de sus lados forma 45º con el plano vertical de proyección y el centro tiene de alejamiento 35 mm., parte por un plano proyectante horizontal que forma 30º con el plano vertical de proyección y pasa del punto medio de un lado." – leyó en voz alta Keitaro el primer ejercicio que había en la pizarra - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Sus ejercicios señor Nihei, así que le aconsejo que se ponga a realizarlos ahora – dijo el profesor sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba corrigiendo.

- Está en todas – dijo Sora con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

- Es mi deber estarlo – el comentario había llegado de nuevo a los oídos del joven profesor.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de callarme – apuntó Sora con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Creí que nunca llegaría a oír algo así de un alumno mío – dijo con un suspiro de alivio y felicidad. Los cuatro muchachos rieron ante el comentario y se pusieron a realizar los ejercicios de la pizarra. Sora sentía una mirada desde atrás y sabía perfectamente de quién era. Cuando llevaba más de media clase, Keitaro se dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente a Sora le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes? – Miaka y Kotori soltaron un suspiro de exasperación mientras ponían sus ojos en blanco. Sora simplemente se limitó a sonreír ante el gesto, seguramente repetido con bastante frecuencia, de las dos muchachas. También sintió, de nuevo, los ojos fijos de Yamato quien esperaba conocer su respuesta.

- Nihei, deje sus flirteos para otra clase que no sea la mía – dijo el señor Miwa, cuyo apellido había conocido Sora gracias a Miaka.

- Pero profe, si no se lo digo ahora, otro se me adelantará después – se defendió Keitaro. Miwa iba a replicar cuando un leve golpe en la ventana que se encontraba a la derecha del profesor le interrumpió. Allí se encontraba el señor Hiragi, profesor de gimnasia, de la misma edad que Miwa y uno de sus mejores amigos desde la universidad. Miwa se levantó y abrió la ventana que daba al patio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el profesor.

- Nada, pero... – dudó un momento al ver que toda la clase de dibujo y la suya propia le miraba expectante – ¿Puedes ir a la sala de profesores un momento?

- De acuerdo – contestó dubitativamente Miwa.

- Gracias – comentó el otro y antes de que el profesor de dibujo cerrase la ventana pudieron oír a Hiragi como daba órdenes a sus alumnos – ¡Poneros a correr alrededor del campo mientras resuelvo un asunto!

Miwa, tras cerrar la ventana, miró a la clase que rápidamente comenzó a disimular que no había escuchado la conversación. Miwa se limitó a levantar una ceja y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo:

- Quedaos callados aquí mientras no estoy.

Una vez se hubo marchado, casi toda la clase se levantó y se puso a hablar, excepto los empollones que siguieron realizando las tareas del encerado. Matt seguía mirando fijamente la espalda de Sora. No la había visto en cuatro años y la última vez que había hablado con ella, no habían sido las mejores condiciones. Tres meses después de su marcha al extranjero, él la había llamado, tal como la había prometido, para decirla que rompieran, ya que él se había enrollado con una de sus mejores amigas, Mimi Tachikawa. Ella no lloró, tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo sentir peor, si no que con un tono alegre le dijo "Ya lo ves, yo tenía razón. Ahora, como castigo, te obligo a dedicarme una canción en tu primer disco". Luego nunca más la volvió a ver y ni mucho menos a hablar con ella. Tras dos años recorriendo el mundo, había vuelto a Japón para encontrar a sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras, cada uno con su vida y amigos, pero no a ella. Casi nunca pensaba en ella, sólo cuando veía alguna foto pensaba en los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella, pero tan rápido como venían, se iban. Pero una cosa era recordarla y otra bien distinta era tenerla delante. De todas maneras decidió no levantarse a saludarla, era lo mejor para los dos. Ya no tenían nada en común.

- Tierra llamando a Yamato – la voz enfadada y chillona de Natsumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Perdona, estaba un poco distraído – se disculpó él.

- ¿Un poco? – preguntó la muchacha aún enfadada, pero su expresión enseguida se suavizó y se convirtió en una seductiva mirada y una melosa voz – Bueno, no importa. Oye, ¿qué vas ha hacer este viernes? – dijo pasando un dedo por el pecho de él – Mi madre y Yôji, se van este fin de semana y no van a estar en casa. Si quisieras, después de salir por ahí, podías venir a dormir a mi casa.

- Tal vez – dijo secamente Yamato mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la ventana de su izquierda. Una vez abierta, encendió un cigarro y se apoyó en el alfeizar. Natsumi decidió dejarlo. Sabía por experiencia que era mejor no hablar con él cuando estaba molesto y no sabía el por qué.

Yamato observó como los alumnos del señor Hiragi se habían sentado en unas escaleras del patio, haciendo oídos sordos a las órdenes de su profesor. Cinco muchachos lo vieron y se dirigieron hacia él. El primero que llegó hasta la ventana fue T.K., seguido de Ken, Davis, Hikari y Yolei.

- ¿Os dejan fumar en clase? – preguntó el rubio a su hermano mayor.

- No, pero como no está Miwa, tampoco importa mucho.

- Jo, que morro – dijo Yolei con un leve sonrojo. Le gustaba Yamato, como a Hikari y como a todas las chicas de la escuela.

- Pero si tú no fumas – le dijo Matt con una pequeña sonrisa fraternal. T.K. y Ken también sonrieron levemente, mientras que Davis comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo el sonrojo de Yolei más insoportable.

- Lo que Yolei quería decir, es que podéis hacer lo que queráis – dijo Kari sonrojada por tener que enfrentarse al muchacho que le gustaba, mientras veía como su hermano Tai se acercaba a la ventana y se apoyaba en ella.

- Ya salió la defensora de la justicia – dijo T.K. en tono de burla a Kari, quien se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

- Bueno, vosotros también estáis haciendo lo que queréis, porque no os veo corriendo – dijo Yamato aumentando el rojo de Kari. Luego le pasó el cigarro a Tai y se volvió a su hermano – ¿Defensora de la justicia? ¿No era de las causas perdidas?

- Que va, esa era otra causa perdida – le corrigió el rubio más joven quien tenía la manía de poner motes a todo el mundo. De repente se dio cuenta de la pelirroja que hablaba unas filas más adelante de la final en la que se encontraba su hermano – De hecho, la causa perdida está aquí. ¡Eh, rubia! – le gritó a Sora en un pequeño juego de palabras que llevaban entre ellos. La muchacha, a pesar de haberle oído y saber que se dirigía a ella, le ignoró. T.K., quien ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de ella, continuó – Te conozco, sé dónde vives, así que no hagas como si no supieras nada de mí.

- Creo que se está refiriendo a ti, Sora – dijo Kotori mirando a su nueva amiga.

- ¡Ventanilla! – dijo la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la mano y sin darse la vuelta. Éste era otro pequeño juego que tenían entre ellos para ignorar lo que cada uno decía del otro.

- ¡Doble ventanilla! – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la ventana que estaba a la izquierda de Sora y comenzaba a golpearla de forma insistente para que la abriera. Matt y sus compañeros le vieron alejarse hacia allí, aunque sólo el rubio prestó atención a la conversación que se desarrolló entre la pelirroja y su hermano. Sora simplemente resopló, levantando levemente unos mechones de pelo que le caían por la cara. Tras dirigir una cara de fastidio que hizo sonreír a Kotori, Miaka y Keitaro, se levantó para abrir la ventana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó apoyándose en ella.

- ¿Me trajiste los cómics que te pedí? – cuestionó el muchacho con una cara de inocencia.

- ¿Qué cómics? – dijo Sora levantando una ceja.

- ¿¡No me los has traído!? Creo que me voy a morir. Caigo en una profunda depresión – dijo el muchacho mientras su voz se apagaba y desaparecía de la ventana hacia el suelo.

- ¡T.K.! – exclamó la muchacha mientras se asomaba por la ventana. Lo único que vio fue al rubio de cuclillas haciendo garabatos en el suelo con una rama.

- Spiderman, Batman, Superman... – murmuró T.K. por lo bajo, pero los nombres no pasaron desapercibidos para los oídos de Sora.

- ¡Ah, esos cómics! – comprendió entonces la pelirroja – No sé, están en algún lugar de las maletas. Todavía no las he deshecho.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – volvió a resurgir el joven a través de la ventana con una nueva fuerza y una nueva sonrisa en su cara. Luego lanzándose como un energúmeno a los brazos de la pelirroja, dijo – Te quiero. Eres mi ángel.

- Lo sé – dijo una sonrisa la pelirroja a la vez que intentaba zafarse del abrazo del muchacho ya que se estaba haciendo daño con la ventana. De repente un silbato se oyó en el patio a la vez que en el aula de dibujo se abría la puerta y tronaba una voz dentro:

- ¡Todos a su sitio! ¡Ishida! ¡Kamiya! ¡Tiren el cigarrillo y vuelvan a su sitio! ¡Takenouchi, siéntate! ¡Takashi deja a la chica, lárgate y llévate a tus amigos! – dijo el señor Miwa mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su mesa. Una vez sentado, volvió a dirigir la mirada a la clase – Os dije que estuvieseis callados. ¿No podéis hacer algún día lo que se os dice? – Ninguna respuesta llegó por parte de la clase, así que él mismo se contestó – No, supongo que no. Bien ahora seguid haciendo los ejercicios y en silencio.

Todos volvieron a sus láminas y ejercicios en un silencio sepulcral, que en pocos minutos se volvió a convertir en el jaleo habitual. Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase, todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la salida en estampida.

- Como no estuve durante un rato en la clase, podéis entregarme las láminas el próximo lunes. En la clase del miércoles podéis seguir haciéndola y preguntarme las dudas. Ahora ya podéis largaros – dijo Miwa con un gesto de la mano y Tai, que era quien tenía el pomo de la puerta, no se lo pensó dos veces para abrirla y largarse. Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron saliendo de la clase, pero el profesor paró a dos de ellos – ¡Ishida! ¡Takenouchi! Venid aquí un momento.

Sora miró a Yamato, pero éste ni siquiera dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y con un aire de superioridad pasó al lado de ella, mientras se dirigía a la mesa del profesor.

- Capullo – comentó Sora en voz baja cuando hubo pasado. Ahora sólo estaban los tres dentro del aula.

- Ishida – comenzó Miwa – has faltado durante una semana. Espero que consigas los apuntes que hemos dado y te pongas al día. Eso es todo – dijo mirando al rubio que a su vez le devolvía una mirada de fastidio – Ahora puedes largarte – le dijo mientras le señala la puerta. El muchacho no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque pudo oír la conversación que se desarrollaba entre el profesor y la muchacha. Luego Miwa se dio la vuelta hacia Sora – Y tú, Takenouchi, ¿qué habéis dado en Australia? En dibujo técnico, claro está.

- Dimos todo el sistema diédrico el trimestre pasado – le informó la muchacha.

- Vaya, ¡qué rapidez! – se asombró Miwa.

- Sí, los australianos son muy rápidos – y con una sonrisa añadió – para todo.

- Tú eres japonesa, ¿recuerdas? – dijo riendo el joven profesor.

- Doble nacionalidad – dijo simplemente la muchacha con la sonrisa aún en su cara.

- Por tu historial, tienes múltiples nacionalidades. En cuatro años has recorrido todo el mundo.

- Era por el trabajo de mi madre. Tenía que estar de un lado para otro – explicó la muchacha.

- De acuerdo, ahora lárgate tú también, no llegues tarde a tu próxima clase. Tráeme el miércoles tu temario y tus apuntes – la muchacha simplemente cabeceó de forma afirmativa mientras se dirigía a la puerta con su petate. Una nueva llamada de su profesor la hizo mirar en el umbral de la puerta hacia él - ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Qué rollo te traes con Ishida? No ha dejado de mirarte en toda la clase – Sora puso una cara de incomprensión en su cara, pero después contestó con una ceja levantada:

- Entonces creo que le gusto – y con una sonrisa desapareció del umbral, pero aún pudo oír la carcajada que soltó su nuevo profesor. Decidió en ese momento que, a pesar de loco que estaba, lo rápido que hablaba, las órdenes que daba y lo cotilla que era, le había caído bien. Al final del pasillo le estaban esperando sus tres nuevos amigos, así que se dirigió hacia ellos y juntos fueron hacia su nueva clase, historia.

- Como en todas las demás clases el único sitio libre está en las filas del centro y al lado de la ventana – le dijo Kotori mientras entraban en la clase.

- Me gusta la ventana, así puedo distraerme cuando me aburro – comentó Sora dirigiéndose a su nuevo asiento.

- Es por eso que no nos han dejado ocuparlo a los demás – rió Miaka. Sora se limitó a sonreír.

- Bueno, ya sabes, adelante empollones, detrás populares y en medio...

- ...los marginados que somos nosotros – terminó Sora con una burla la frase que había comenzado Keitaro.

- Exacto. Un diez. Bueno, entonces ¿salimos el viernes? Si no puedes el sábado también me va bien.

- ¿Nunca te rindes? – dijo Sora riendo.

- Jamás – contestó el muchacho.

- Bueno, me lo pensaré – dijo Sora como única salida para cambiar de tema. En ese momento entró la profesora de historia y la clase siguió sin ningún contratiempo, al igual que la siguiente, biología. Así paso media mañana y llegó la hora del descanso en la que todo el mundo se arremolinó en la cafetería. Sora fue guiada por las dos muchachas y el muchacho a una mesa en el fondo de la cafetería, al lado de una gran ventana.

- Bienvenida a la mesa oficial de los marginados – dijo Keitaro ofreciéndole un asiento y luego, dirigiéndose a las demás personas que estaban sentadas, siguió hablando – Chicos, os presento a Sora Takenouchi, es nueva, viene de Australia y el viernes va a salir conmigo.

Todos en la mesa rieron mientras le dirigían a Sora sus holas y se presentaban. Una vez que Sora supo todos los nombres, no se acordó de ninguno. Luego miró a Keitaro que se había sentado enfrente de ella.

- Todavía no te he dicho que sí, simplemente que me lo pensaría.

- Que más da, déjame presumir...

Matt observaba la escena desde el centro de la cafetería donde se encontraba su mesa. Numerosas muchachas le rodeaban y todas intentaban llamar su atención, aunque él estaba como ausente. De repente el beso de Mimi, lo sacó del trance.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó la muchacha.

- Nada – dijo mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

Luego, todo el grupo de las muchachas populares se sentaron en la mesa apartando a las demás muchachas que allí se encontraban. Poco después, se les unieron los cinco chicos que esta mañana habían estado conversando con él en la ventana. T.K. estaba concentrado en sus libros de alemán, del que no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué cogiste alemán si no sabes nada de él? – preguntó Matt a su hermano más pequeño sacándolo de su concentración.

- Es que había pedido francés, pero no se formo grupo por falta de gente, así tuve que escoger otro idioma.

- ¿Y por qué no el inglés?

- El grupo estaba lleno – dijo T.K. dejando caer su cabeza sobre los libros de alemán que tenía encima de la mesa – No entiendo nada y mañana tengo el examen. ¿Nadie de vosotros tiene alemán?

Todos movieron su cabeza negativamente. T.K. volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en depresión sobre sus libros. De repente una persona vino a su cabeza.

- ¡Sora! – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando alrededor de la cafetería en busca de la pelirroja – Ella sabe alemán – una vez que la hubo localizado comenzó a recoger su bandeja y sus libros y mientras se dirigía a su mesa dijo – Perdonad, terminad de comer sin mí.

Matt le vio alejarse hacia la mesa de la muchacha, entonces aquellos ojos rojos se cruzaron con los suyos aunque enseguida ambos desviaron la mirada.

- Voy a por un refresco – dijo a sus compañeros mientras se levantaba a por él. Después de cinco minutos de cola y unos golpes con la máquina expendedora de latas de bebida, volvió a la mesa que casi estaba vacía, a excepción de sus compañeros de banda, quienes acababan de llegar y algunos compañeros de clase.

- ¿Dónde está la gente? – preguntó Kei mientras se sentaba.

- Han ido ha hacerle una visita a la nueva alumna – dijo otro de los chicos señalando con pereza la mesa de Sora, ahora rodeada por un grupo de gente. Matt y Kei se miraron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el lugar.

_Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, aunque con un poco de retraso, lo siento. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado su review, es bueno saber que al menos alguien me lee. Aquí os dejo mis contestaciones:_

_Mi Koushiro Yamato: Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque creo que te has adelantado a los acontecimientos. No era exactamente un Mimato y un Taiora lo que tenía en mente, así que no te preocupes ^_^ _

_Yaiza: Muchas gracias por lo de que escribo bien, siempre es un placer para un escritor aficionado que le digan eso. En cuanto a lo del Sorato... sinceramente, no sé como va a acabar. Habrá que esperar a ver el rumbo que toma mi imaginación según avance la historia._

_Carla morgendorffer: Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Al igual que a Yaiza muchas gracias por el cumplido, me agrada que os guste mi forma de escribir. De todas formas siento si te ha hecho recordar algo desagradable que te haya ocurrido, perdón._

_Agradezco a toda la gente que lee este fic por el simple hecho de mirarlo. Por favor dejar vuestros reviews, saber que hay personas que leen mis historias aumenta mi autoestima a la hora de escribir ^____^_


	3. Pequeños incidentes

CAPÍTULO 3: PEQUEÑOS INCIDENTES 

Cuando Sora había dirigido la vista hacia T.K., sus ojos se habían cruzado con aquella mirada fría azulada, antaño cariñosa y tierna. Luego había apartado la vista inmediatamente. En dibujo técnico le había quedado muy claro que aquel chico dulce que había conocido ya no quería saber nada de ella, ni siquiera como amiga. Tal vez si hubiese sido popular, él la hubiera dirigido la palabra. Pero no era el caso y ella tampoco quería que lo fuera.

- ¿Me hacéis un sitio? – preguntó T.K. con una irresistible sonrisa a la vez que sacaba de sus pensamientos a Sora. Todos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos, aunque no se negaron a su petición. Sora se apartó a un lado mientras dejaba un sitio al rubio – Gracias.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pelirrojo? – preguntó Sora al muchacho.

- Necesito ayuda con el alemán – dijo el rubio con un rostro lleno de súplica mientras plantaba sus libros delante de la ensalada de la muchacha.

- Está bien – suspiró Sora. Luego se acordó de las demás personas que estaban en la mesa – Chicos os presento a T.K. – dijo mirando a los demás – T.K. estos son... – Sora se quedó sin palabras ya que no recordaba ningún nombre, así que decidió salir del apuro – Bueno, ¿por qué no os presentáis vosotros mismos? Seguro que a T.K. le gustará más.

- Oh vamos, te los han presentado no hace ni diez minutos y ¿ya no te acuerdas de ningún nombre? – se burló T.K. mientras Sora le sacaba la lengua. Todos en la mesa rieron y se fueron presentando uno a uno. Después de unas pequeñas bromas por parte de todos, el rubio y la pelirroja se pusieron a echar un vistazo a los libros mientras los demás en la mesa entablaban diferentes conversaciones. Al cabo de unos minutos una voz arrastrada los saco a todos de sus asuntos.

- ¿Tú eres la muchacha nueva? – Todos en la mesa levantaron la cabeza para ver a un grupo de muchachas y muchachos, liderado por Natsumi y Mimi, que les miraban con superioridad y desprecio al mismo tiempo, pero que fijaban su atención sobre todo en la muchacha pelirroja. La voz correspondía a una muchacha de pelo azulado que apoyaba una mano en la cadera ladeada levemente y que esperaba impacientemente una respuesta. Sora no respondió y pasó su mirada por toda la escuadrilla. Tras sostener un momento la mirada de Natsumi, se fijo en tres muchachas. Antaño habían sido buenas amigas suyas, pero en ese momento parecía que habían cambiado sus preferencias. Mimi, Hikari y Yolei miraban sorprendidas a la pelirroja, pero después tuvieron que desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos dolidos y acusadores.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – respondió finalmente la muchacha volviendo a los libros de alemán. Todos los allí reunidos, excepto T.K., la miraron con cara sorprendida. La muchacha de pelo azulado sintió que el rojo cubría sus mejillas y la ira hervía por debajo de sus venas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo la muchacha acercándose y levantando la mano para golpear la mejilla de la pelirroja. Una mano cortó la trayectoria del impacto - ¿Qué demon...? ¡Tai! ¿Qué haces?

- Ya vale – dijo el muchacho de pelo alborotado.

- Pero... – intentó replicar de nuevo la muchacha.

- ¡He dicho que ya vale! ¿No entendéis? – repitió el muchacho mientras la miraba – Ahora largaos – dijo mirando a todo el grupo, pero sobre todo dirigiendo sus ojos decepcionados a su pequeña hermana. Uno a uno, empezando por Hikari, Mimi y Yolei, se fueron largando del lugar. Cuando no quedó nadie, excepto los que se encontraban anteriormente en aquella mesa, Tai se volvió hacia la muchacha – Menudo recibimiento ¿eh? – le dijo el muchacho dirigiéndola una sonrisa. La pelirroja simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa – Te marchas cuatro años, nadie sabe nada de ti y cuando vuelves, montas este follón.

- Siempre me ha gustado destacar – comentó la muchacha abrazando a su antiguo amigo.

- Cuando dijo Miwa quién eras nunca pensé que pudieras ser tú, hasta que éste – dijo revolviendo con la mano el pelo de T.K. – se acercó gritándote como energúmeno.

- ¡Eh! – se quejo el rubio – Sólo estaba protegiendo mis intereses.

- Lo ves, eres un energúmeno T.K. – se burló Sora a lo que el muchacho sólo le dirigió un pequeño gruñido.

- Bueno, voy a comer algo. Otro día me cuentas lo que has hecho durante estos años ¿vale? – dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

- Me da la sensación que ese día no va a llegar nunca – comentó de pasada la pelirroja.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó de pronto otra voz. Sora lo miró y vio a Kei. Luego vio a Yamato que se alejaba de espaldas hacia la salida.

- Sí, gracias. Tai me ha ayudado – dijo la muchacha volviendo la mirada al muchacho.

- Matt y yo nos hemos preocupado al ver que toda la gente que había venido a esta mesa. Ya sabes como pueden ser a veces, por eso hemos venido – dijo señalando con una mano el sitio vacío que en ese momento debiera estar ocupando Yamato. Cuando el muchacho vio las miradas extrañas que le dirigían los de la mesa se percató de la inexistente presencia de su compañero - ¿Matt? – dijo girando la cabeza alrededor de  toda la cafetería, pero lo único que pudo percibir fue al muchacho rubio salir de ella. Luego con una leve disculpa se dirigió al lugar por donde había desaparecido el rubio.

- ¡Qué simpático! – comentó Sora.

- Claro, porque le molas – comentó T.K. sin apartar la mirada de los libros de alemán. Cada vez entendía menos.

- ¡No digas estupideces!

- No digo estupideces, simplemente los hechos – comentó T.K. tranquilamente pero cada vez más confuso por la lengua que pasaba delante de sus ojos – Creo que ya le gustabas hace cuatro años.

- ¡Por Dios T.K.! ¿Qué te acabas de tomar ahora? – dijo la muchacha señalando el vaso que reposaba sobre la bandeja del rubio - ¿Cerveza? ¿Vodka? ¿Algo que tuviese alcohol?

- ¿Podemos dejar tu vida y volver a mi alemán? – preguntó el rubio intentando parecer molesto. Momentos después siguieron mirando los libros sin interrupciones hasta que poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido en la mente de T.K. Cuando faltaban menos de cinco minutos para el final del descanso, T.K. ya entendía bastante de alemán, aunque no el suficiente, por lo que decidieron verse en casa de Sora aquella tarde. En ese momento apareció la profesora de alemán de T.K., la señora Holfman, acompañada del señor Miwa. Ambos se pararon delante de la mesa y la profesora se dirigió a T.K.:

- Bueno Takeru, espero no verte copiando en el examen de mañana.

- Yo también lo espero profesora – dijo el rubio con un suspiro de resignación mientras todos los de la mesa y los dos profesores soltaban una carcajada. Incluso los que pasaban por allí y pudieron oír la conversación también rieron.

- ¿Tan mal te va en alemán? – preguntó Miwa al muchacho.

- En todos los exámenes que ha hecho ha sacado ceros – le contestó la señorita Holfman.

- No diga cero profesora que suena muy mal. No sé, diga... conjunto vacío – otra carcajada se dejó oír en la cafetería. Por aquel entonces una cantidad de curiosos se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa.

- Takashi, a pesar de lo molesto que llegas a ser a veces, eres un buen estudiante – dijo el señor Miwa.

- ¿Y eso cómo me lo tomo? ¿Como un halago?

- ¿Por qué has sacado ceros en alemán? – siguió el profesor de dibujo haciendo oídos sordos al comentario sarcástico proferido por el rubio.

- Pues porque no hay notas más bajas – dijo sin darse cuenta la pelirroja. La risa volvió a inundar la cafetería. T.K. le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sora por lo que ésta decidió retirarse antes de que empezaran a insultarse o a lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos como siempre solían hacer. La mañana continuó y Sora pudo conocer a sus profesores de física, química y matemáticas. En esta última, tuvo que realizar un examen que estaba fijado desde el trimestre pasado. El profesor la dijo que si no lo aprobaba no le contaría en el boletín de notas, pero si por el contrario tenía éxito, sería una nota más en su evaluación. En cualquier caso serviría de barómetro al profesor. Pero a pesar de la sorpresa inicial por el examen, Sora no sintió que éste le hubiese salido muy mal.

Quince minutos antes del final de las clases, Sora se levantó y entregó el examen. Fue la primera en hacerlo y el profesor, al no ver la necesidad de que se quedase más tiempo, la dejó marcharse. Minutos después, Matt entregó también su examen, pero cuando salió al pasillo, Sora ya no se encontraba en él. Con un poco de pereza se dirigió al aparcamiento, hacia su coche. Mientras se apoyaba en una puerta de éste, encendió un cigarrillo. Decidió esperar a Natsumi e ir a comer a casa de Yôji. Después de todo Xuan, la cocinera china de su vecino, preparaba la mejor comida que hubiese probado. De hecho, el servicio en todas las casas de Yôji era una mezcla de nacionalidades. Matt y su padre no tenían sirvientes, únicamente una muchacha que hacia la limpieza tres veces por semana, y mucho menos más de dos casas. No es que no pudiera permitírselo, al contrario, sólo que no lo creían necesario. Matt también pensaba que, de no haberse casado con Nozomi, Yôji tampoco tendría ningún sirviente y viviría en una casa más pequeña que el duplex o cualquiera de las otras casas que tenía. Pero esa no era la realidad y Yôji había contratado a todas las personas que le habían caído bien en sus viajes para trabajar para él.

Tras una espera de más de diez minutos y dos cigarrillos, Natsumi se acercó al muchacho seguida de Mimi y todas sus amigas. Tras unos minutos más de charla, Natsumi y Matt se despidieron de las muchachas. Un ceño que se produjo en la cara de Mimi fue borrado por el beso de Matt. Pero esta vez el ceño se formó en la cara de las demás muchachas. Cuando llegaron a los apartamentos, Matt entró un momento a su casa para cambiarse y cuando se dirigió a la casa de su vecino, la mesa ya estaba puesta. Nozomi estaba sentada presidiendo la mesa y su hija estaba a su derecha.

- Adelante Yamato, siéntate – dijo la mujer señalando el asiento de su izquierda.

- Gracias – dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba. Se dio cuenta que otro plato más estaba sobre la mesa, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que Yôji casi nunca venía a comer. Era un adicto al trabajo, como su padre. Supuso que había sacado tiempo para venir a comer.

- Como parece que nadie más nos va a acompañar será mejor que comencemos sin esperar – dijo Nozomi con un tono molesto – Decidle a Xuan que ya puede servir la comida.

Dos hombres se retiraron de la mesa hacia la cocina e instantes después volvieron dispuestos a servir el alimento. La comida transcurrió sin ningún percance. Nozomi, Natsumi y Matt hablaron durante todo el tiempo, pero para éste último no paso desapercibido el nerviosismo de las dos mujeres y como la madre de su compañera miraba de vez en cuando en dirección a la puerta. A lo mejor Yôji estaba tardando más de lo previsto.

Después de la comida, Nozomi se disculpo y los dejó solos, alegando que iba a descansar, y ellos se tiraron en el sofá del salón. Natsumi se apoyó en el pecho de Yamato en un acto de seducción que a él no pareció importarle.

- ¿Qué os pasaba hoy a tu madre y a ti? Estabais nerviosas mientras esperabais a Yôji. Ya sabéis que él es como mi padre; dice que va a venir a una hora y aparece tres horas más tarde – dijo el rubio mientras hacia zapping en la pantalla de plasma que colgaba delante de ellos.

- No, no era a Yôji a quién esperábamos – dijo la muchacha con un susurro. Cuando iba a continuar, el timbre de la puerta la cortó. Los pasos rápidos pero elegantes de Nozomi se dejaron oír por toda la casa. Xuan, saludando a los dos muchachos, se dirigió también a la puerta.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – oyó Matt preguntar a Nozomi.

- Las cuatro en punto pasadas, ¿por qué? – dijo otra voz que también Matt reconoció al momento.

- En esta casa tenemos un horario, y el de la comida es a las tres en punto – dijo  enfadada Nozomi.

- Perdón, no lo sabía su alteza. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que tenga la imperiosa necesidad de almorzar con vos y su hija – dijo la otra persona con sorna mientras pasaba delante de la mujer en dirección a las escaleras del salón y saludaba a Xuan.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó de nuevo Nozomi con aire autoritario. Ahora Matt podía ver a las dos figuras en la puerta del salón y confirmó sus sospechas. Ninguna de las dos les había visto, por lo que decidió dejarse de juegos con Natsumi y enderezarse en el sofá. En la puerta, Nozomi esperaba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a la muchacha pelirroja y Xuan se quedaba un poco rezagada.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó con incredulidad Sora a la mujer.

- No vuelvas ha hacer que repita. Te he preguntado que dónde has estado – dijo de nuevo la mujer con un ceño más profundo en su cara.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Nozomi – dijo la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a sus dos compañeros de clase sentados en el sofá. Tras la pequeña sorpresa inicial se dirigió a las escaleras hasta que la voz de Nozomi volvió ha pararla.

- ¡No me des la espalda, maleducada! – exclamó la mujer con furia. Sora simplemente puso una cara de fastidio mientras miraba a la mujer – Debes obedecerme.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de montar el numerito delante de tus invitados? – dijo la muchacha con un gran bostezo que intentó ocultar con su mano izquierda. Acto seguido un gran rubor cubrió el rostro de la mujer que se marchó de la habitación maldiciendo en voz baja. Una sonrisa fugaz y cómplice pasó por el rostro de Sora y Xuan.

- Señorita Sora, durante la comida hemos servido arroz ¿desea que le prepare otra cosa? – preguntó la vieja mujer.

- No, no te preocupes. El arroz estará bien, gracias Xuan – dijo Sora mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

- De acuerdo, mandaré que le preparen el plato y los cubiertos en el comedor – dijo volviéndose Xuan a la cocina.

- No hace falta, comeré en la cocina en un bol y con palillos, gracias – dijo Sora mientras desaparecía en el rellano del primer piso. Luego Xuan también desapareció en la cocina. Entonces Matt miró a Natsumi en busca de una explicación. La muchacha suspiró y comenzó su relato.

- Es la hija del primer matrimonio de Yôji. Llegó ayer por la tarde, por eso te fui a ver, para contártelo. Su madre la estaba llevando por todo el mundo debido a su trabajo y ella cada pocos meses tenía que cambiar de colegio, idioma y amigos, si es que tenía alguno. Yôji y su madre decidieron que era mejor que tuviera un sitio estable, así que vino a vivir con nosotros. Nos conocíamos de antes y no nos aguantábamos, así que imagínate ahora – dijo la muchacha. Matt simplemente permaneció en silencio. Cuando había conocido a Yôji Takenouchi, nunca pensó que ese apellido implicara que fuera el padre de Sora. Cuando el se había ido hace cuatro años, su ex–novia no le había dicho nada de que sus padres estuviesen separados.

- Natsumi, ¿hace cuánto se separó Yôji de su primera mujer? – preguntó Yamato intentando parecer desinteresado.

- Hace cuatro, creo... ¿por qué?

- Nada – murmuró el muchacho mientras se sumía en sus propias reflexiones. Así que era eso, cuando él se había ido, los padres de Sora se habían separado o estaban a punto de hacerlo. Y ella, no le había dicho nada. En aquel entonces Matt sólo conocía a la madre de Sora de hablar ocasionalmente con ella mientras esperaba a su hija para salir, pero a su padre no lo había conocido hasta hace dos años, sin ni siquiera saber que era él.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó otra vez Natsumi al muchacho con un ceño en su cara.

- No, no te preocupes – dijo el muchacho saliendo del trance. De repente, unos golpes en la escalera les obligaron a mirar hacia atrás. Allí, Sora bajaba saltando las escaleras de tres en tres y haciendo mucho ruido con la intención de molestar a Nozomi, quien intentaba descansar. La muchacha había cambiado su uniforme por unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de tirantes que componían su pijama. Su atuendo lo completaban un par de muñequeras, unos zuecos y dos coletas. Cuando llegó al rellano del salón miró hacia arriba y cuando un grito, proveniente de la habitación de la madre de Natsumi, se hizo oír, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Tu madre está muy estresada ¿no? – dijo mirando a Natsumi y dirigiéndose a la cocina. La rubia la dirigió una mirada asesina y a punto estuvo de salir tras ella, si no fuera porque Yamato la paró y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá

- Tranquilízate Natsumi, Sora tiene un carácter un poco especial – intentaba calmarla Matt, pero cometió un pequeño error.

- ¿Y de qué la conoces tú, eh? De verla esta mañana en clase, de nada más. No sabes como es, ni lo que voy a tener que aguantar. Ella nos odia a mí y a mi madre... – pero una voz cortó la frase que había comenzado.

- Es: "a mi madre y a mí", inculta – comentó Sora asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina aunque enseguida volvió a entrar. Natsumi volvió ha hacer el ademán de levantarse pero Yamato volvió ha agarrar su muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Tardó casi diez minutos en calmarla mientras ella le explicaba que no llevaban ni dos días juntas y ya tenían ganas de matarse la una a la otra.

- Encima Yôji hace como si no pasara nada – dijo sollozando la rubia. Yamato no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. De tal palo, tal astilla. Luego se levantó y dirigiéndose a la cocina le dijo a Natsumi:

- Voy a traerte un vaso de agua, pero tranquilízate ¿vale? – y el muchacho entró en la cocina viendo el leve cabeceo de la muchacha. Cuando volvió la cabeza, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos rojos. Sora estaba al final de la alargada mesa donde se solía preparar la comida, sentada en un taburete con las piernas cruzadas sobre la base y en la mano derecha los palillos, mientras que en la izquierda tenía el bol de arroz. Yamato se sorprendió, no conocía a nadie que pudiera sentarse al estilo indio sobre un taburete. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Sora se llevo los palillos a la boca mientras decía:

- Tienes un intruso en la cocina, Xuan.

La mujer china y los otros dos sirvientes, Wang y Tsai, miraron al joven rubio y después con una sonrisa la mujer se acercó a él, mientras los otros dos seguían mirando un crucigrama de una revista.

- ¿Qué desea, señorito Ishida? – antes de que pudiera contestar una pequeña tos, que intentaba ocultar una risa, vino del final de la mesa. Xuan dirigió una mirada severa a Sora, pero enseguida volvió a mirar al muchacho con su anterior sonrisa.

- Agua, si no te importa Xuan.

- Ahora mismo se la llevara Wang – contestó la mujer mientras el aludido ponía una cara de fastidio mientras que Tsai y Sora lo miraban con diversión.

- No te preocupes Wang, – dijo Matt con una sonrisa porque tampoco había pasado desapercibida para él la cara del sirviente – puedo llevar yo los vasos.

- Bien, en ese caso, saca el agua del frigorífico mientras yo traigo los vasos – dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía al armario donde se encontraba la cristalería. Wang dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al rubio a la vez que éste se dirigía a por el agua.

- Ya te vale Xuan, primero mandas a Wang llevar el agua y ahora al "señorito Ishida" le obligas a cogerla a él mismo – dijo Sora con sorna mientras en la cara de los otros tres chicos también se dibujaba una sonrisa. Xuan la miró directamente a los ojos y simplemente la dijo:

- Siéntate bien, que te vas a caer – la risa salió sin pensarlo de los cuatro más jóvenes. Xuan había recaído en su error y para ocultarlo había cambiado de tema.

- No puedo caerme porque estoy en perfecta armonía con los palillos, el arroz, la mesa, el taburete, el ambiente... en fin, con todos los elementos de esta habitación – dijo Sora intentando dar sentido a su estúpida explicación. Todos en la sala la miraron con las cejas levantadas a lo que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Entonces Tsai la tocó con un dedo en un costado, haciendo que ella saltara por la sorpresa y las cosquillas, provocando que el bol de arroz cayese de su mano. Sora vio con decepción cómo los granos de arroz se desperdigaban por el suelo, mientras una carcajada general se oía en la cocina. Luego Sora volvió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con la de Xuan, que intentaba ser seria. Sora apretó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y levantándose se dirigió a la despensa – Creo que es mejor que vaya a armonizarme con la escoba y el recogedor.

Xuan rodó sus ojos y se dirigió con los vasos adónde estaba el muchacho con la jarra de agua. Cuando el muchacho se disponía a verter el líquido, Sora volvió a salir con los dos instrumentos que había ido a buscar. Nada más que se encontró en el lugar del estropicio le pasó a Tsai el recogedor.

- Puesto que es tu culpa, también te toca armonizarte con algo – bromeó la muchacha mientras miraba de reojo a la cocinera que había puesto las manos en sus caderas. La pelirroja y el joven chino comenzaron a recoger el arroz mientras Matt terminaba de llenar los vasos y Xuan comenzaba una conversación con Wang.

- ¿Compraste el pollo como te dije? – preguntó la cocinera.

- Sí, le dije al carnicero que me diera un pollo entero, que le quitara la cabeza y las patas, que lo cortara por la mitad, que las dos pechugas las hiciera en filetes pequeños y...

- Menos mal que le pediste un pollo entero – bromeó Tsai, enviando una sonrisa cómplice a la pelirroja y luego al rubio.

- Tsai, para tirarlo yo, mejor que lo tire el carnicero ¿no? – explicó Xuan.

- ¿Y no te dio las plumas? – preguntó Sora mientras daba una última pasada con la escoba al suelo.

- ¿Para qué quiero las plumas? – preguntó Xuan igual de sorprendida que los demás.

- Pues para las mollejas, claro está – todos en la sala la miraron con una cara de confusión en su cara.

- ¿Con las plumas?

- Sí, mi abuela hacía unas mollejas riquísimas con ellas – dijo la muchacha mirando con una cara de inocencia a los presentes. Un silencio se hizo en la cocina mientras cada uno se sumía en sus propias reflexiones de cómo se podían hacer mollejas con plumas de pollo. Matt, un poco desconcertado por la receta culinaria, cogió los vasos y se dirigió al salón. Al mismo tiempo que el muchacho comenzaba a andar, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en la cara de Sora y no pasó inadvertida para Wang.

- ¡Qué mentirosa es! – dijo el muchacho mientras miraba a la pelirroja y los demás hacían lo propio – ¡Las cuela todas!

- Es que sois muy inocentes – dijo la muchacha mientras ampliaba la sonrisa – ¿Cómo se van ha hacer mollejas con plumas?

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Xuan volvió a su trabajo, Wang y Tsai al crucigrama y Matt al salón.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿De qué os estabais riendo? Os estabais riendo de mí, ¿verdad? No intentes negarlo, estoy segura – dijo entre sollozos Natsumi y sin dejar contestar a Matt.

- Tranquilízate, sólo hemos hecho unas bromas, no estábamos hablando de ti – dijo el muchacho mientras le entregaba uno de los vasos. Tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que bebieron de sus vasos en silencio, el sonido de la puerta se hizo escuchar. Corriendo, Sora salió de la cocina en dirección al lugar de dónde procedía el ruido. Matt pudo escuchar cómo abría la puerta y decía:

- Guten Tag

_Notas de la autora: Aquí está el tercer capítulo, más rápido de lo que esperaba. Espero que os guste. Por favor seguir dejando reviews y si de paso me dais algunas ideas os lo agradezco, porque estoy un poco estancada. Bueno, que lo disfrutéis ^_^___


	4. Tk: Recuerdos 1ª parte

**CAPÍTULO 4: T.K. : RECUERDOS (1ª PARTE)**

El timbre sonó y rápidamente comenzó a recoger las cosas. En cuanto salió del aula se encontró con la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

- Hola, yo también me alegro de verte – contestó sarcásticamente la chica.

- Me refiero a que si no habíamos quedado abajo – se explicó el muchacho.

- ¡Ah!... Ya, pero como terminé pronto, decidí esperarte aquí. ¿Te molesta? – y con una pícara sonrisa añadió – ¿No estarías esperando a otra persona verdad?

- ¿Cómo me va a molestar que una chica tan guapa como tú venga a buscarme? – dijo con sorna mientras le cogía la cara entre sus manos a la chica – ¿No ves que así puedo presumir de chica?

- Para eso deberías tener una chica – objeto la muchacha.

- ¿Mi novia? ¿Mi amiga? ¡Qué más da! Al final todo queda en familia – y viendo salir a sus compañeros de clase, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la muchacha mientras le susurraba al oído – Disimula.

Acto seguido tiró de la muchacha, guiándola por el pasillo, ante la mirada asombrada y celosa de todos sus compañeros y compañeras de clase. Sora no era de mucha ayuda, pues apenas aguantaba las ganas de reír. Cuando hubieron dejado el pasillo de la clase del más joven, ambos estallaron en carcajadas, asombrando a todos los muchachos  de cursos superiores que se dirigían por las escaleras hacia el patio. Cuando se hubieron calmado, Sora recordó algo:

- Acompáñame hasta mi taquilla que se me ha olvidado un libro allí – dijo señalando las escaleras en dirección superior.

- ¿Y no puedes pasar sin él? – preguntó el rubio con un tono de fastidio.

- Venga... – suplicó la muchacha – Luego te prometo que te acompaño hasta casa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, pero acuérdate que esta tarde me tienes que ayudar con el alemán – le recordó el rubio.

- Tranquilo, porque el mal ya esta hecho – accedió la muchacha.

- ¿Huh? – se extrañó el muchacho al no entender al mal que se refería la pelirroja. Sora, al ver la confusión en su cara, sonrió y explicó:

- Sí, el título de "asaltacunas" ya me lo han puesto los de tu clase en cuanto hemos desaparecido por el pasillo – dijo burlándose la muchacha.

- Un poco más a la derecha y me cortas el cuello bonita – dijo sarcásticamente T.k. ante el "puñal" que su amiga le acababa de lanzar.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Las clases de Sora y, por tanto, también su taquilla, se encontraban en el último piso de la escuela. Cuando terminaron de subir todos los escalones hasta el piso superior, ambos estaban agotados. Al esfuerzo de subir tres pisos, se había sumado el ir contracorriente de la marea humana que deseaba salir del edificio.

En el pasillo del piso superior ya no quedaba nadie, así que sólo se oyeron los ecos de los pasos de los dos muchachos.

- De verdad, no entiendo por qué siempre tenemos que ser los últimos – dijo T.k. cuando se pararon delante de la taquilla de Sora.

- Venga, no te quejes. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece? A ver 878... – dijo Sora mientras recordaba e introducía la contraseña.

- Ya, pero desde que volví de China, no he sido nunca el último en salir de clase y, menos aún, de la escuela. Es más, todo lo contrario – se quejó el muchacho mientras veía como la muchacha sacaba un libro con el título en inglés – Por favor, tienes suficientes libros en casa como para tener que subir y llevarte éste.

- Es que es el que estoy leyendo – se defendió la muchacha – Luego empiezo otro y se me olvida la trama de éste.

- "The Colour of Magic" by Terry Pratchett – leyó el muchacho en la portada.

- Una novela del "Discworld" – puntualizó Sora.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Nunca has oído hablar del Mundodisco? –preguntó la muchacha incrédula mientras cerraba la taquilla y emprendía el camino de descenso hacia la calle. El muchacho le dio una mirada elocuente queriendo dar a entender que "¿cómo había podido vivir sus quince años de vida sin leer una novela de esas?". Sora resopló y comenzó a explicar – Un mundo plano sostenido por cuatro elefantes que se apoyan en la espalda de una tortuga gigante que nada lentamente por el golfo interestelar... ¡olvídalo! – se rindió la muchacha ante la negativa del muchacho.

- Sora, vamos a tener que empezar a controlar tus lecturas – dijo el muchacho simulando una expresión de disgusto.

- ¡Ja! Menudo fue hablar – se jactó la muchacha – El experto en lectura. T.k., tú lo único que has leído en tu vida son cómics americanos y algunos mangas, y como mucho también podríamos añadir unos pasajes de la biblia, y porque te han obligado.

- Quita, quita, que luego me quedo como tú – al ver la cara de enfado de la muchacha, la atrajo hacia sí y la empezó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza, como si se tratase de un perro al que se intentase de calmar, mientras susurraba repetidamente "pobrecita" en un tono bastante elocuente.

- No me toques con ese desprecio – le miró la muchacha con los ojos un poco cerrados y con una mueca de broma.

- Nunca se me ocurriría su alteza – dijo T.k. mientras se inclinaba haciendo una graciosa reverencia e invitándola a salir por las puertas que daban al patio del colegio – Las damas primero.

- Pues entonces pasa tú – bromeó la muchacha mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa – dijo el muchacho mientras la seguía al exterior. Cuando salieron, el patio estaba desierto, ya no quedaba nadie en él.

- ¿Ves como somos los últimos? – dijo molesto el rubio a lo que la pelirroja simplemente se encogió de hombros con una graciosa mueca.

Salieron del instituto y se dirigieron hasta la estación de metro. Cuando llegaron a ella la pelirroja preguntó:

- Oye, ¿y si vamos andando hasta tu casa?

- Ni de coña – fue la escueta respuesta de T.k. quien cogiendo por un brazo a la muchacha, la obligó a entrar en el subterráneo y colarse sin tener que pagar gracias a una persona que salía. Una vez que estuvieron en el andén esperando al tren, la pelirroja sacó dos bebidas de una máquina.

- Bueno, ¿cómo está tu madre? – preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su coca-cola.

- Bien, cuando la dejé el sábado. De todas formas hablé ayer por teléfono con ella – dijo la muchacha abriendo su botella de agua pero sin decidirse a beber por ella. De repente su rostro se iluminó ante el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con su madre – Aunque dice que me hecha de menos. No llevaba ni un día aquí y ya no podía vivir sin mí – dijo dándose importancia – Eso significa que me quiere.

- Sí, colgada de un árbol – se burlo T.k. aunque Sora no hizo caso del comentario. De repente, un ruido los alertó de que el transporte se acercaba. Como todas las demás personas, se arremolinaron ante las puertas automáticas, luchando contra los que deseaban bajar y los que querían hacer como ellos, subir. Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron y los muchachos encontraron dos sitios libres al fondo del vagón donde se sentaron. Durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto, ambos fueron hablando de lo que habían hecho el último año. A pesar de que solían hablar a menudo por teléfono desde que se habían despedido en China y pasar juntos las vacaciones, todavía tenían mucho que contarse. El tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos se encontraban en la estación donde T.k. debía bajar.

- No hace falta que me acompañes hasta la puerta – dijo el muchacho – Sigue con esta línea y llegarás a tu casa.

- No, no, te acompaño hasta casa – dijo Sora empujándole para obligarle a bajar del transporte.

- Me parece que alguien no quiere llegar a casa... – se burlo inmediatamente el rubio.

- Vamos, que tu madre te espera – contestó Sora sin hacer caso.

Mientras recorrían la calle para llegar a casa del rubio, tras haber salido del metro, T.k. siguió burlándose de la muchacha. Una vez llegaron al destino, Nancy, la madre de T.k. y Matt, salió a recibirlos.

- Sora, cariño, ¿qué tal estás? ¿qué tal en la casa? ¿te tratan bien? – dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

- Sí, tranquila Nancy – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa he intentando zafarse del abrazo – Además, tengo a Xuan, a Wang y a Tsai de cómplices.

- Bueno, ayer estuve hablando con tu madre y me dijo que era lo mejor, pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Que sí... – se quejó la muchacha – Bueno, yo ahora me voy a casa a comer. Nos vemos esta tarde, T.k.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a comer aquí? – preguntó Nancy.

- No, ayer estuve toda la tarde amargando a Xuan para que hiciese arroz y como hoy no vaya a comer... – explicó la pelirroja sonriendo ante la visión de la cara que pondría la cocinera si no fuese a comer.

- De acuerdo, pero vienes otro día.

- Tranquila, que seguro que va a ser más de uno – aseguró bajando las escaleras – Adieu.

Madre e hijo sonrieron ante la forma de despedida y entraron de nuevo en casa. El muchacho entró en su habitación para cambiarse y cuando salió, la comida ya estaba servida.

- ¿Vas a ir esta tarde a casa de Yôji? – preguntó Nancy sirviéndole agua a su hijo.

- Sí, Sora me va a ayudar con el examen de alemán de mañana – contestó llevándose el vaso a la boca.

- Bueno, y ¿qué tal lo llevas preparado? – preguntó Nancy, pero sólo obtuvo un resoplido por respuesta (A/N: Típica pregunta de padres y típica respuesta de hijos) – Bueno, simplemente te estaba preguntando.

- Pues mal, mamá, ¿cómo quieres que lo lleve? – replicó molesto el muchacho.

- ¿Qué tal "bien, mamá, muy bien"? – respondió sarcásticamente la mujer.

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Sabes que el alemán y yo no nos llevamos bien. Y menos mal que ha venido Sora. Hoy me estuvo explicando algo en el recreo, y parece que el idioma si que debe de tener sentido – Nancy sólo sonrió – De todas maneras, voy a llevar el pijama y las cosas para mañana, porque si termino muy tarde me quedo a dormir con papá y con Matt y si no me aceptan, con Sora.

Nancy sonrió de nuevo, recordando como muchas mañanas les había encontrado durmiendo juntos, bien en su piso, bien en el de Sora y su madre, cuando vivían en China. Muchas veces también había encontrado a sus amigos durmiendo con ellos todos juntos y apretujados en una misma cama.

Su trabajo la había obligado ido a vivirse durante un año a Hong Kong y, por tanto, ésto implicaba también a T.k. Habían llegado un mes antes del comienzo del nuevo curso. Durante ese mes, T.k. y ella misma lo pasaron muy mal, pero sobre todo el muchacho. Todo era nuevo y sin amigos y teniendo que aprender un nuevo idioma, no le resultaba muy fácil. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que ella tuviese que trabajar durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, por lo cual, cuando llegaba a casa, ya era de noche. El muchacho tenía que pasar todos los días solo en el piso en aquella ciudad extraña. Tras tres semanas de arduo estudio, T.k. se defendía mejor que ella con aquel nuevo idioma, por lo que la última semana ya podría salir a la calle a dar una vuelta y conocer su nuevo vecindario, y tal vez, su nueva escuela. Le hacía gracia pensar lo rápido que había aprendido el chino (A/N: Creo que se llama cantonés pero no estoy muy segura) y lo mucho que le costaba el alemán.

Aquella última semana T.k. decidió salir a la calle y conocer el camino más corto para llegar a su nueva escuela. Tal vez podría echar un buen vistazo de cómo era aquel lugar. La mañana del lunes salió y no le costo ni cinco minutos dar con la escuela. La gente de aquel vecindario había sido muy amable al explicarle pacientemente y repetirle las veces que fuese necesario, que dirección debía coger para llegar al edificio. Cuando llegó allí le impresionó lo grande que era el colegio y todo su terreno. A parte del edificio donde se impartían las clases, había un gimnasio, dos piscinas, una climatizada y otra al aire libre, canchas de tenis, baloncesto, fútbol... No le faltaba de nada. De repente un grito le advirtió que una pelota de voleibol se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él. Levantó su brazo derecho y sin ningún esfuerzo la desvió hacia arriba para cogerla cuando volvió a caer. Una chica con el pelo negro se acercó corriendo hacia él con cara preocupada.

- Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Sí, sí no te preocupes – respondió sonriendo alegre de haber entendido lo que la muchacha le había preguntado. La muchacha se acercó más a su cara y luego sonriendo le dijo:

- ¡Qué sonrisa tan bonita! Y pensar que hace un momento casi te la estropeo – comentó la muchacha.

- Gracias – contestó T.k. inseguro de si la había entendido bien y si era esa la respuesta correcta que debía dar.

- Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

- No, soy de Japón – respondió el muchacho – Me he mudado aquí con mi madre por su trabajo. Quise conocer mi nueva escuela antes de empezar y encontrar el camino más corto para llegar a ella – explicó T.k. sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, aunque enseguida una mirada de preocupación la cruzó – Aunque no sé sí habré pronunciado bien y me habrás entendido.

- Hasta preocupado estás guapo – sonrió la muchacha – No te preocupes, te he entendido perfectamente. Hablas muy bien.

- Gracias – dijo de nuevo T.k., esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No llevaba ni quince minutos en la calle y ya estaba flirteando con una muchacha. Era un don que había heredado de su hermano y que éste le había ayudado a desarrollar. Su hermano sabía jugar con las tías como nadie y a él, tampoco se le daba nada mal. De repente vio como varias chicas que estaban jugando al voleibol con la morena, se acercaron al lugar donde estaban hablando.

- Mai Tsi, tenemos que seguir entrenando, ¿recuerdas? – dijo una de ellas a la muchacha aunque no dejó de mirar sonriendo hacia T.k. quien le devolvía la sonrisa con su seductora mirada que nunca le había fallado.

- Bien, en ese caso será mejor que me marche – dijo el muchacho mientras daba la vuelta – No quisiera molestaros más.

- ¡Qué va! Si no molestas – dijo otra muchacha flirteando también.

- Tal vez mañana vuelva – dijo el muchacho y luego añadió mirando a Mai Tsi, ya que ella era la única que conocía el significado de las palabras – Tengo que buscar un camino más corto – y con eso se dio totalmente la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. No había dado dos pasos, cuando la voz de Mai Tsi le llamo.

- ¡Ey! Espera – gritó la muchacha. T.k. se dio la vuelta y miró hacia ella confuso. La muchacha simplemente sonrió y dijo – Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

T.k. sonrió y cuando iba a contestar, otra voz lo cortó. Un muchacho se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban, mientras llamaba a la muchacha morena. Cuando llegó al lugar, pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la muchacha.

- Mai Tsi, te estaba buscando – dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla. La muchacha puso una cara de fastidio mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"Así que tiene novio" – pensó T.k. – "Mejor, será más divertido cuando se la quite".

- Gao, estás aquí – dijo la muchacha con una débil sonrisa.

- Sí, de hecho vine contigo, ¿recuerdas cariño? – le replicó el muchacho dándole la suficiente énfasis a la palabra cariño. La verdad es que había visto como su novia se acercaba hasta aquel chico rubio para disculparse y recoger la pelota, pero no se tardaba tanto tiempo y se gastaban tantas palabras en hacer eso. Gao dirigió una mirada de desconfianza hacia T.k. el cual la captó inmediatamente y pensó que era mejor desaparecer por el momento. El muchacho parecía el típico chico popular de su promoción que con el tiempo se convertiría en el más popular de la escuela. Aunque T.k. también sabía que ahora mismo Gao lo estaba considerando como un posible rival. Y así era. Había estado flirteando con su novia, posiblemente la chica más guapa de su edad, y no tenía nada que envidiarle, en cuanto físico se refería, a Gao. Más bien era al contrario.

- Yo me voy. Adiós – dijo T.k. mientras daba la espalda al grupo y se despedía con la mano. Supo que Mai Tsi iba a replicar algo, ya que no le había dicho aún su nombre, pero la presencia de Gao la detuvo. Ya habría tiempo mañana.

T.k. volvió aquel día a casa más tarde que su madre, la cual estaba muy preocupada por él. Pero al ver la amplia sonrisa de su hijo, todo la angustia soportada durante tres semanas desapareció por completo. T.k. le contó a su madre que había estado visitando su nueva escuela, omitiendo, obviamente, el pequeño encuentro. También le dijo que había ido a visitar el centro de la ciudad y que había estado viendo algunos sitios de interés turístico. Luego la entrego un pequeño colgante que había comprado.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó Nancy.

- Lo vi, me gustó y lo compré. No era muy caro, aunque tampoco es gran cosa – dijo el muchacho restándole importancia al detalle. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cara de su madre, ésta estaba llorando y se había levantado para darle un gran abrazo. T.k. se quejó diciendo que de haber sabido que se iba a poner así, no se lo hubiese dado.

- Cariño, siento haberte arrancado de tu escuela, de tus amigos, de tu ciudad, de tu padre y de tu hermano, de... – las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar.

- Venga mamá, no te preocupes – dijo el muchacho intentando calmarla – Te he dicho que esta escuela está muy bien. Con mis amigos voy a seguir en contacto y aquí puedo hacer más. Luego, el distrito de Odiaba no era tan grande. Y bien en cuanto a papá y Matt no es como si los viera mucho. Papá siempre ocupado con su trabajo, y Matt siempre ocupado con su música, sus chicas y sus amigos – dijo T.k. bastante molesto por el comportamiento que solía tener su hermano. Cuando estaban juntos, Matt era el mejor hermano del mundo, se divertían y bromeaban, pero le molestaba que antepusiera la música y las chicas a su propio hermano pequeño. La música todavía lo podía entender: era una famosa estrella de rock reconocida en todo el mundo y uno de los adolescentes más deseado por las mujeres de todos los países. Pero lo de las chicas... Cada semana que le veía, era con dos o tres diferentes. Y cada vez que pasaba por las mañanas por el apartamento donde vivían él y su padre, una chica diferente salía de su habitación. Aunque tenía que reconocer que su hermano no tenía para nada mal gusto. Las muchachas con las que siempre le había visto eran de impresión.

- Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? – dijo Nancy más calmada y sacando a T.k. de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó confuso el muchacho.

- Pues a tu hermano.

- No, mucho – mintió el muchacho.

- Ya sé que Matt a veces no era el mejor hermano del mundo... – dijo Nancy.

- No hace falta que lo jures – murmuró el muchacho por lo bajo.

- ...pero te quería. Y te quiere, por supuesto. Al igual que tu padre – terminó Nancy haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos de su hijo más joven.

- Ya lo sé mamá – dijo el muchacho y tratando de evitar la misma conversación de siempre, cambió de tema sutilmente – ¿Y tú qué? ¿Has conocido a alguien con quien salir? ¿Algún compañero o compañera de trabajo? ¿Algún vecino o vecina?

- No cariño, estoy muy ocupada ahora. Aunque todos mis compañeros de trabajo son muy agradables. Y los vecinos que he conocido son muy amables – dijo sonriendo la mujer ante la preocupación aparentemente desinteresada de su hijo.

- Pues no tenemos vecinos encima de nosotros. O bien son muy silenciosos – dijo el muchacho mirando hacia el techo, indicando el último piso del edificio que se encontraba encima del suyo. En todos los días que había pasado allí solo, no había oído ningún ruido proveniente de arriba, sí de abajo, pero de arriba no.

- Según me dijo Xuan, la mujer que vive en el primero, están de vacaciones, pero vuelven un día de esta semana – comentó Nancy acallando la curiosidad de su hijo. Después de recoger toda la mesa y fregar los platos, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios después de darse las buenas noches, y en cuanto se tumbaron en las camas cayeron completamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, cuando T.k. se levantó, su madre ya se había marchado hacia varias horas. Al entrar en la cocina, notó sobre la mesa los billetes que su madre le solía dejar cada mañana para que saliese a comer por ahí o bien pidiese algo para que comiese en casa. T.k. fue hasta el frigorífico bostezando y empezó a sacar las cosas para hacerse el desayuno. Una hora más tarde ya estaba también duchado y vestido. Decidió volver por la escuela. Con un poco de suerte, seguro que Mai Tsi estaría allí. Salió a la calle y se dirigió por el mismo camino que había ido el día anterior. Dudaba mucho que encontrara alguno más corto.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó a la escuela, Mai Tsi le saludó desde lejos y le indicó que se acercara. El muchacho hizo lo que ésta le pidió.

- ¿Encontraste un camino más corto para venir? – preguntó sonriendo la muchacha.

- No, supongo que me tendré que quedar con el de ayer – respondió el muchacho, también sonriendo.

- Tenía esperanzas de que vinieras hoy – dijo coqueteando Mai Tsi.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó T.k. siguiéndole el juego a la muchacha.

- Bueno, tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero ayer no me dijiste el tuyo – contestó la muchacha. T.k. soltó una carcajada y a su risa se unió la muchacha.

- Takeru Takashi – dijo tendiéndole una mano a la muchacha – Aunque todos mis amigos me suelen llamar T.k.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – preguntó la muchacha tomando la mano que le tendió el muchacho.

- Por supuesto. Además tú eres la única persona que conozco aquí – dijo el muchacho.

- Muy bien, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Así te enseño un poco la ciudad – se ofreció la muchacha un poco sonrojada y T.k. pensó que así se veía mucho mejor.

- Claro, cuando quieras.

- ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos? Entro en los vestuarios y me cambio. Como hoy has venido más tarde, ya hemos terminado de entrenar – explicó la muchacha.

- Claro, estaré en la puerta esperándote, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar que había indicado. Mientras esperaba, vio salir a varias muchachas que había visto el día anterior y cuando las saludó, éstas le devolvieron el saludo y se fueron cuchicheando entre ellas y soltando pequeñas risitas. Supuso que Mai Tsi, les había contado que iba a ir por ahí con él y que la estaba esperando a la salida. De repente una voz conocida le hizo ocultarse detrás de una columna. Gao salía conversando con varios amigos y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta donde debía estar T.k., pero éste desde su escondite pudo oír perfectamente la conversación de los muchachos.

- ¿Cómo es que no vas hoy con Mai Tsi a casa? – preguntó uno de los amigos a Gao.

- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que no la esperara – contestó el muchacho mientras iba mirando una revista clasificada para mayores de edad.

- Qué suerte tienes, chaval. Mai Tsi está buenísima – dijo otro muchacho.

- Por cierto, ¿quién era el chico que ayer estaba hablando con todas las chicas del equipo de voleibol? – preguntó de nuevo el primer muchacho. T.k. tragó saliva al oír su mención y Gao levantó la vista de la revista para mirar fríamente a quien lo había preguntado.

- No lo sé, ni  me importa. Pero como lo vuelva a ver por aquí, le pego una paliza – T.k. al oír esto, sonrió para sus adentros. En Japón, se solía meter en bastantes problemas y peleas y casi nunca salía mal parado. Tampoco las compañías que frecuentaba eran demasiado recomendables. Tal vez esto fue una de las muchas razones por la que su madre decidió aceptar ese trabajo en Hong Kong. De todas maneras, las amenazas de Gao no le intimidaban para nada, pues hacía poco se había examinado de cinturón negro en Japón, y lo había obtenido sin ninguna dificultad. Vio como el grupo de muchachos se alejaba y siguió esperando a la muchacha. Ésta se acercaba hablando con otro muchacho, de pelo castaño, hacia donde estaba él.

- ¿He tardado mucho? – preguntó la muchacha un poco preocupada.

- Que va, para nada – respondió T.k. mirando un poco confundido al chico que la acompañaba.

- ¡Ah, perdona! – dijo Mai Tsi al darse cuenta – Éste es Ling – presentó y volviéndose hacia el muchacho que había presentado, dijo – Y Ling, éste es T.k. Va a venir a nuestra escuela dentro de unos días.

- Encantado de conocerte – dijo Ling tendiéndole una mano a T.k., quien la aceptó instantes después. El rubio, al ver la abierta sonrisa del castaño, también sonrió y decidió que parecía buena persona. Después del apretón de manos, Ling colocó bien la bolsa que llevaba en su hombro y se despidió – Bueno hasta mañana. Yo me voy ya. Que lo paséis bien. Y espero verte de nuevo T.k.

T.k. sonrió hacia el muchacho mientras le despedía con la mano. Cuando se perdió de su vista, volvió la mirada hacia Mai Tsi, quien llevaba observándole un buen rato.

- Parece simpático – dijo el muchacho.

- Y lo es. Es una gran persona y un gran amigo – sonrió la muchacha – Bueno, ¿vamos?

- ¿Sólo un amigo? – preguntó desinteresadamente T.k. mientras comenzaba a seguir a la chica.

- Sí, sólo eso. Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños – explicó la muchacha.

- Tienes, razón. Me estaba olvidando de que Gao es tu novio – bromeo T.k. Mai Tsi no dijo nada, pero la cara de enfado que puso, lo aclaró todo – Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo estaba bromeando. Venga no te enfades.

- Sí, Gao es mi novio – confesó la muchacha mientras intentaba caminar entre la gente que llenaba la acera. Al ver que era inútil caminar y conversar al tiempo, cogió la mano del muchacho y tiró de él entre la gente, mientras le guiaba. El chico pudo comprobar que la piel de la muchacha era muy suave. T.k. se dejó guiar durante cinco minutos en el más absoluto silencio, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados, asombrándose de la cantidad de edificios que había. A veces pillaba a Mai Tsi observándole por el rabillo del ojo, entonces la sonreía y ésta le devolvía la sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. De repente se pararon delante de una heladería y Mai Tsi lo empujó para entrar. Una vez dentro, T.k. se sorprendió del lugar; era amplio y estaba lleno de muchachos de su edad y mayores que él. Buscaron una mesa libre y cuando la encontraron, se sentaron. Enseguida, una camarera vino a tomarles nota y tras pedir una coca-cola para T.k. y un batido de chocolate para sí misma, Mai Tsi preguntó – Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Es que con la gente que había, no se podía hablar.

- Me decías que Gao era tu novio – dijo el muchacho tras reflexionar unos instantes.

- ¡Ah es cierto! Pero bueno, pienso que voy a dejarlo con él – dijo la muchacha mientras la camarera, que había vuelto, le servía su batido y a T.k. su refresco.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó confundido T.k. – ¿No es el chico más popular de tu clase?

- Sí pero me da igual. Estoy cansada de él – dijo la muchacha tomando un sorbo por su pajita y luego con una sonrisa añadió – Además, ahora que has venido tú... – y acto seguido siguió tomando su batido, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa ante la cara que había puesto T.k., quien se había quedado pillado. Después de unos instantes, el muchacho reaccionó y sonriendo dijo:

- Vaya, no sabía que las chicas chinas fueseis tan lanzadas.

- No todas, aunque yo sí. Eres guapo y me gustas – dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros explicándolo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo – Ayer, en cuanto te vi sonriendo, me enamoré de ti.

- Hombre, tanto como enamorarte... – dijo el muchacho.

- Tal vez eso no, pues te tengo que conocer mejor, pero sí me gustaste bastante.

- Bueno, para, para, que me voy a poner colorado – bromeó el muchacho y luego añadió – Pues permíteme decirte, que tú tampoco estás nada mal.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente al oír esas palabras y luego siguieron hablando durante varias horas más. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, T.k. acompañó a la muchacha hasta una estación próxima para que pudiera volver a su casa. Quedaron de verse de nuevo, a la mañana siguiente, en la escuela. T.k., después de comer en un restaurante cercano a la estación, volvió a su casa y estuvo toda la tarde tirado en el sofá, frente al televisor mientras jugaba con su Play Station.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mucho antes que la anterior. Tras ducharse y vestirse, salió de casa tomando el camino que ya había designado para llegar a su nueva escuela. Cuando llegó allí, vio al equipo de voleibol entrenando. Se quedó un rato observando todos los movimientos de Mai Tsi, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Como la sigas mirando así, la vas a desgastar – T.k. se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la sonriente cara del muchacho castaño que había conocido el día anterior.

- Ling, menudo susto me has dado – dijo T.k. un poco más relajado, ya que un principio había pensado que se trataba de Gao.

- Vaya, Gao se ha dado cuenta de que la estabas mirando – dijo Ling mirando por encima del hombro del rubio hacia el novio de Mai Tsi – Será mejor que vengas conmigo. Como si me vinieses a ver a mí, en vez de a su novia.

T.k. no dijo nada si no que siguió a Ling hasta el edificio donde estaba la piscina climatizada y dando la vuelta a la esquina, desaparecieron de la vista del muchacho moreno y de toda su pandilla, quienes se encontraban entrenando a baloncesto.

- Muchas gracias, Ling – dijo T.k. con una sonrisa. 

- No hay de que, pero si a Gao algo no le gusta, puede llegar a ser muy desagradable – comentó Ling. Fue entonces cuando T.k. se dio cuenta de que Ling llevaba unas botellas de plástico para llenarlas de agua en los grifos que se encontraban en la pared de enfrente. Tan pronto como el muchacho castaño se puso a llenar una de las botellas, el rubio no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarlo en hacer lo mismo con las otras. Ling al ver eso, dijo – Oye, que no tienes por qué ayudarme. Puedo hacerlo yo sólo, no te preocupes.

- Bah, si no es problema. En Japón lo hacía muy a menudo, era mi castigo por llegar siempre tarde a entrenar – dijo T.k. sonriendo ante al recuerdo de la cara enrojecida de furia de su entrenador.

- ¿A qué jugabas? – preguntó Ling interesado mientras cogía otra botella.

- A baloncesto – dijo T.k. mientras tapaba una de las botellas.

- ¿De verás? Yo también juego – dijo entusiasmado el muchacho – Yo estoy en el equipo, aunque no es que seamos muy buenos – dijo reflexionando tras su entusiasmo inicial.

T.k. iba a replicar cuando una voz grave lo cortó.

- Ling, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – T.k. y Ling se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un cuarentón alto y algo entrado en carnes. Después se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio y preguntó – ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

- Éste es el señor Ying. Es el profesor de gimnasia y el entrenador de baloncesto – le susurró Ling a T.k. Éste tragó saliva y contestó a su pregunta.

- Me llamo Takeru Takashi, señor. La próxima semana voy a empezar un nuevo curso en esta escuela – dijo T.k. un poco asustado.

- ¿Takashi, eh? ¿Eres el chico japonés verdad? – dijo con un nuevo tono de emoción el hombre.

- Sí, señor – dijo T.k. echándole una nerviosa mirada a Ling quien simplemente le devolvió otra, dándole a entender que lo dejara pasar.

- ¿Con qué japonés, eh? – dijo una voz arrastrada desde la espalda de T.k. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y vio apoyado en la pared del edificio de la piscina a Gao.

- Bueno chicos, – dijo el señor Ying sin dejar contestar a T.k. – vamos a llevar estas botellas a la cancha y a seguir entrenando. ¿Nos ayudas Takashi?

- Claro – dijo el aludido tomando tantas botellas como pudo. Ling tomo otras tantas y el entrenador las que sobraron y se dirigieron a la cancha, precedidos por Gao y sus amigos. Una vez allí, T.k. se sentó junto al señor Ying a ver el entrenamiento. Pronto se dio cuenta que sólo Ling y Gao, se salvaban como buenos jugadores de baloncesto. El señor Ying se dio cuenta de la cara de T.k. y empezó a preguntarle que le parecía que fallaba. Pocos minutos después ambos estuvieron hablando de baloncesto como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Ya había pasado más de una hora, cuando Mai Tsi interrumpió la animada conversación.

- Hola, no te había visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó la muchacha al rubio.

- Ah hola. Pues llevo más de una hora – dijo T.k. mirando el reloj y sorprendiéndose de la hora que era. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

- Takashi y yo estábamos hablando sobre baloncesto. Ya sabes, a ver que se podría mejorar en el equipo – explicó el señor Ying a la muchacha.

- Pues si tan listo te crees japonés, muéstranos lo que sabes hacer – le retó Gao a T.k. Todo el equipo había dejado de jugar cuando había llegado la muchacha y se había puesto a observar la conversación que mantenía el trío.

- Gao – le advirtió el entrenado con un tono de enfado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho – ¿He dicho algo malo?

- No tienes por qué dirigirte a él con ese tono despectivo, tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? – defendió al rubio Mai Tsi.

- ¡Cierra el pico! – la amenazó Gao dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- ¡Eh! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo T.k. y Ling a la vez que se interponían en el camino de Gao.

- Gao, te estoy advirtiendo – dijo con voz cansina el entrenador.

- Sólo quiero saber que haría el japonés para mejorar el equipo. Dudo mucho que sepa botar la pelota, si quiera – dijo el muchacho quitándole importancia al asunto mientras se encogía de hombros.

- De acuerdo. Juguemos un partido de quince minutos y te enseñaré lo que sé hacer – dijo T.k. explotando en ese momento.

- Muy bien – dijo Gao ante su inminente victoria y con un chasquido de sus dedos se dirigió de nuevo a la cancha seguido por cuatro de sus amigos – Mira a ver quien quiere formar equipo contigo. Si no, tendrás que jugar tú solo contra nosotros cinco.

T.k. miró a los cinco contrincantes. Él era más alto que cualquiera de ellos, pero cualquiera de ellos era más cuadrado que T.k. El chico entonces se dio la vuelta y miró al resto del equipo. Ninguno de ellos le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno, excepto Ling. Todos ellos miraban hacia otro lado, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llenos de remordimiento. Pero todos sabían que era mejor no contrariar a Gao. El muchacho se dirigió solo al centro de la cancha donde esperaban sus oponentes.

- Gao, eso no es justo – dijo el señor Ying al muchacho.

- Estas son las reglas, entrenador – dijo el muchacho dando una mirada significativa a su maestro. Entonces T.k. supo que Gao no sólo controlaba su curso, si no que también tenía poder en el claustro de profesores.

- Gao, has sido tú quien ha retado a T.k., así que lo más normal es que juguéis un uno contra uno – se aventuró a decir Ling.

- Pues si no te gusta, ¿por qué no juegas tú con él? – preguntó Gao con malicia en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo. Eso es lo que estaba pensando hacer – respondió el muchacho sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluso a T.k.

- Oye Ling, no tienes por qué hac... – comenzó a decir T.k. al muchacho pero inmediatamente fue cortado por el alzamiento de la mano de Ling, quien enseguida estaba en la cancha al lado de T.k. Éste miró al muchacho chino quien le dio una amistosa sonrisa. T.k. le devolvió la sonrisa entonces.

- Yo también juego con vosotros – se escuchó la voz de Mai Tsi mientras ésta se acercaba corriendo a donde estaban los muchachos. Éstos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron más ampliamente.

- Venga ya Mai Tsi. Si no llegas desde tiro libre a la canasta – se burló Ling de su amiga.

- ¿Desde dónde? – preguntó la muchacha con una ceja levantada.

- Venga Mai Tsi, siéntate y contempla el partido – dijo T.k. empujando a la muchacha hacia fuera de la cancha. Cuando la muchacha se hubo sentado, T.k. le puso una mano en la cabeza y, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, añadió con una sonrisa – No te preocupes por nosotros.

La muchacha se sonrojó, pero le devolvió otra amplia sonrisa. Este hecho no fue del agrado de Gao, quien enseguida ordenó que comenzase el partido dirigiendo una mirada de odio al rubio. El entrenador Ying haría de árbitro, lo que no daba mucho aliento a T.k., pero lo prefería a que fuera uno de los amigos de Gao que estaban descansando.

Y el partido comenzó.

Notas de la autora: Perdón, perdón, perdón... y mil veces perdón. Lo siento de veras, ya sé que soy una tardona (excusa: los exámenes y las clases), pero intentaré que el próximo capítulo llegue mucho antes (buff, podéis empezar a hacer apuestas de haber cuantos meses tardo ahora).

En este capítulo explico un poco lo que hizo T.k. en esos cuatro años que pasaron. Concretamente me centro en el último, en su estancia en China, que va a ser la explicación al por qué de que T.k. se lleve tan bien con Sora, mientras que los demás no han sabido nada de ella durante esos cuatro años.

_Como el capítulo me estaba quedando muy largo, decidí dividirlo en dos partes, porque... Ya era hora de que actualizara._

Bueno y aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews:

_Mi Koushiro Yamato: Tranqui, que en algún momento de la historia deberán hablar. Aunque todavía te voy hacer sufrir un poco más._

_Amy – chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Aquí tienes otro capítulo!_

_Evil Sora: Ummm, lo del psiquiátrico se me hace vagamente familiar... Bueno, tú tranquila y baja de las paredes, que para el trabajo sucio  ya tenemos a Spider – man. Lo de los líos todavía vas a tener que esperar un poco, pero llegaran y en cuanto a lo de Sora y Yamato... Bueno, más adelante lo explicaré más detalladamente. Vas bastante encaminada en lo de los cuernos, pero creo que como bien dices tú, si cualquiera de nosotras llega estar por ahí... Y, aunque te hayan expulsado del manicomio, no problem,  siempre podemos formar un club o una ONG a nuestro alrededor, "Expulsados sin fronteras" (Ummm, no me gusta hay que perfilarlo). En fin, nos leemos._

_JeRu: Muchas gracias. Fue gracias a tu último review que me puse a escribir este capítulo así que te debo una. Me alegra que te guste la historia y aquí tienes otro capítulo más._

_Seguid dejándome reviews please, me gusta saber lo que opináis. Además, se agradece saber que por lo menos hay alguien que lee tu fic._

_Muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo esto y... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (pronto, espero)._


	5. Tk: Recuerdos 2ª parte

**CAPÍTULO 5: T.K. : RECUERDOS (2ª PARTE)**

Pronto se hizo evidente el por qué de que T.k. fuera el capitán y parte del equipo titular en su colegio en Japón. Ling y él se compenetraban muy bien y cinco minutos después iban muy adelantados en el marcador.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gao? – preguntó con una sonrisilla T.k. a mitad del partido viendo que el otro muchacho estaba gritando a sus compañeros – ¿Tienes problemillas?

- Te machacaré japonés – dijo despectivamente Gao, pero por más que lo intentó los puntos de T.k. y Ling eran muy superiores a los del otro equipo. Mientras el señor Ying no cabía en sí de gozo por haber encontrado otro jugador que pudiera salvar el equipo, Gao ardía de furia. Nada más ver el resultado se dirigió sin ninguna palabra hacia los vestuarios. Todos sus amigos y los demás componentes del equipo, excepto Ling, le siguieron. Mai Tsi se levantó y corrió a abrazar a los dos muchachos.

- Lo habéis conseguido, sois fantásticos chicos – dijo la chica, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enseguida se separó con los brazos detrás de su espalda y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. T.k. sonrió ante esto.

- ¡Bah! Ya lo sabía, no hacia falta que me lo dijeses – dijo el rubio en broma dándose aires de grandeza. Ling rió.

- Juegas muy bien T.k. – dijo el muchacho chino.

- Claro que juega bien – dijo el señor Ying sin dejar dar las gracias a T.k. – Y a partir de ahora formará parte del equipo.

- Pero... – intentó quejarse T.k. pero el señor Ying le cortó.

- ¿Algún problema con ello? – preguntó el señor Ying con un tono amenazante que no dejaba lugar a replica.

- No, señor.

- Muy bien, mañana te quiero aquí a las nueve de la mañana con pantalones cortos, camiseta y zapatillas de deporte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Venga ya, si hace siglos que no me levanto a esa hora – se quejó el rubio quien todas las mañanas durante el verano no había destacado exactamente por levantarse pronto. Ling y Mai Tsi rieron por lo bajo pero la mirada que les dirigió T.k. hizo que Ling intentara intervenir a favor del rubio.

- Pero señor Ying, el entrenamiento no empieza hasta las diez y media.

- Ya, pero tenemos que buscarle un traje para jugar y mandar grabar su nombre en la camiseta y en el pantalón. Además tengo que enseñarle las tácticas del equipo.

- No me digas que sois capaces siquiera de hacer tácticas – dijo T.k. con una ceja levantada – Venga ya. Si la mitad casi no sabe botar un balón y no te ofendas Ling, lo digo por el resto. Sólo Gao, muy a mi pesar, y tú os salváis.

- Nada, tranquilo no me ofendo – dijo Ling quitándole importancia a la vez que reía con Mai Tsi por el tono que había utilizado el rubio.

- A ver Takashi...

- Déjese de formalismos.

- Muy bien Takeru...

- T.k. mejor.

- Está bien T.k. – dijo el señor Ying con un tono que daba a entender si le parecía bien al muchacho que le llamara así. T.k. simplemente asintió mientras sus dos nuevos amigos no paraban de reír – Ya sé que no somos el mejor equipo que pueda existir...

- Bueno, eso ni que decir tiene – interrumpió T.k. pero decidió no volver a hacerlo ante la mirada que le dirigió su nuevo entrenador.

- ...pero contigo ahora, tal vez podamos empezar a hacer algo – terminó el adulto.

- Sí, sí eso está muy bien... Yo lo que quiero saber es por qué tengo que venir una hora y media antes que los demás – dijo T.k. desesperado por la hora en la que debería levantarse. Mientras, a Mai Tsi y a Ling ya les estaban cayendo lágrimas de los ojos.

- Porque lo digo yo y no hay más que hablar – cortó con un deje de cansancio el señor Ying.

- Pero no es justo...

- Ya vale, a las nueve aquí y punto – T.k. simplemente suspiró vencido. Al ver que había ganado el señor Ying, más calmado, se atrevió a preguntar – Bueno, ahora vas a contestarme una pregunta, ¿por qué Gao te tiene atravesado entre ceja y ceja si ni siquiera te conoce?

- Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo T.k. con una cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Luego señalando a Mai Tsi y encogiéndose de hombros, añadió – Creo que es por ella.

- ¿Por ella? – dijo el señor Ying mirando en dirección a la pareja. Mientras Mai Tsi se ponía roja a más no poder, Ling no paraba de reír.

- Sí. Supongo que es porque nos hemos estado tirando los tejos – repuso T.k. como si no tuviera importancia.

- ¿Con qué los tejos? – preguntó medio incrédulo el entrenador – Anda que no has empezado el curso y ya te has hecho nuevos enemigos.

- Si yo soy un sol de persona – dijo T.k. inocentemente lo cual hizo que los otros tres rieran – De todos modos, no sé por qué a Gao le tenéis tanto miedo.

- Su padre es un alto cargo de dentro del consejo del colegio y uno de los peces gordos de Hong Kong – contestó el hombre y luego le aconsejo – Así que es mejor que no te andes metiendo en líos con él.

- Acabásemos – dijo T.k. comprendiendo ahora todo muchísimo mejor. Luego se encogió de hombros y dijo – Bueno, si él no se mete conmigo, yo no me meteré con él. No le tengo ningún miedo.

- T.k., el señor Ying tiene razón. Yo conozco al padre de Gao, y no es gente con la que se pueda jugar – esta vez fue Mai Tsi la que habló.

- Es verdad T.k., será mejor que hagas caso omiso a sus provocaciones – dijo Ling. T.k. los miró a los tres y suspirando dijo:

- Este es un colegio para niños pijos y ricos. Casi todas las plazas, por no decir todas, ya están ocupadas desde principios del año pasado – dijo T.k. echándole una mirada al señor Ying quien simplemente asintió ante el razonamiento del muchacho. Mai Tsi y Ling se miraron confundidos y luego siguieron escuchando a T.k. – ¿Creéis que alguien como yo, hubiese entrado casi a comienzo de este nuevo curso, aunque estuviese forrado, si no tuviese las espaldas cubiertas? – dijo T.k. refiriéndose a su padre y a su hermano. Éste último era una estrella de rock internacional y su padre, cuando ascendió al cargo de director de la cadena de televisión donde trabajaba, en poco tiempo se hizo con el control de todo el este asiático y sus nuevos negocios occidentales no le estaban yendo nada mal.

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y se dieron cuenta que lo que decía el rubio era cierto. Nadie entraba así como así en aquel colegio.

- Bueno, no tenías por qué llamarnos pijos – dijo la muchacha para romper la tensión que había en el aire. Los otros tres se rieron.

- Como que no, si todo lo que llevas puesto es de marca. Mírate, si hasta tus bragas son pijas – dijo T.k. señalando a la cintura de Mai Tsi donde se podía ver una tira con la escritura "Calvin Klein", por encima de los pequeños y ajustados pantalones cortos que llevaba la muchacha. Ésta se dio cuenta y sonrojada bajó la camiseta que se había levantado, hecho que había permitido ver a T.k. la ropa interior de la chica.

Los otros tres comenzaron a reír entonces.

- De verdad, como eres. ¿Sólo te fijas en eso? – dijo medio enfadada medio en broma Mai Tsi. Luego Ling y ella se dirigieron a los vestuarios mientras T.k. ayudaba al señor Ying a recoger las cosas. Después de media hora de espera, todos los muchachos y muchachas de los diferentes clubs deportivos que había en el colegio, comenzaron a salir de los vestuarios. T.k. vio cómo salía Gao y se quedaba esperando con sus amigos. T.k. supuso que a Mai Tsi. En ese caso, el no tenía mucho que hacer, pero de todos modos decidió esperar a Ling mientras seguía hablando con el señor Ying.

Mai Tsi y Ling salieron a la vez de sus respectivos vestuarios. Gao inmediatamente se acercó a la muchacha y Ling se alejó hacia donde estaba T.k. A la muchacha se le abrieron los ojos porque el muchacho la había dejado sola ante aquella situación. Por encima del hombro podía ver cómo T.k. y Ling miraban hacia ella, con sus respectivas sonrisas burlonas y cuchicheando entre ellos.

- Entonces, ¿vamos o no? – la pregunta de Gao la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Adónde? – preguntó la muchacha desorientada ya que mientras había estado observando a los dos muchachos no había oído nada de lo que estaba diciendo Gao.

- Pues al cine – dijo molesto el muchacho y añadió – ¿Te importaría dejar de babear por ese rubio japonés y escucharme?

- Vuelves a decir lo de "japonés" en un tono despectivo, Gao – dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó Gao como si aquello no fuera importante – Te recuerdo que eres mi novia, por si lo habías olvidado, que eso me temo.

- Pues tal vez deberíamos replantearnos esta relación – dijo la muchacha en un tono decidido.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres dejar por un chico que has conocido hace tres días? – preguntó con un tono de enfado. Mai Tsi lo miró y luego volvió a bajar la vista. Era cierto, sólo conocía a T.k. hace tres días pero era como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Era un muchacho muy simpático que se hacía querer. Tampoco había que olvidar que era muy guapo.

- Gao, esto no funciona hace mucho tiempo – dijo la muchacha con el mismo tono que había utilizado antes.

- No. No funciona desde que lo intentaste golpear con una pelota de voleibol – dijo el muchacho cada vez más enfadado.

- No digas chorradas, Gao – dijo la muchacha alejándose de él, pero su mano cogió el brazo de ella y la paró. Mai Tsi se dio la vuelta para encararse al muchacho, pero su cara de enfado la asustó. Luego se fijó en el puño cerrado de él y en que estaba temblando, como reprimiendo algo que desearía hacer. Y Mai Tsi sabía muy bien que era lo que quería hacer.

- Será mejor que no la levantes la mano – dijo una voz desde sus espaldas.

- Ni se te ocurra pegarla, Gao – dijo otra desde donde provenía la primera. Gao y Mai Tsi se dieron la vuelta y vieron a T.k. y a Ling allí parados, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con cara de pocos amigos. Gao inmediatamente soltó a Mai Tsi y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos pasando por el lado de T.k. y golpeando con su hombro el hombro del rubio, en un claro desafío. Cuando se hubo alejado él con todos sus amigos, T.k. volvió a mirar a Mai Tsi.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, gracias a que vosotros estabais aquí no me ha hecho nada. Me estaba temiendo lo peor – dijo la muchacha ya más calmada. Le había preocupado lo que Gao pensaba hacerle, porque de no haber estado T.k. y Ling, lo habría hecho sin ningún reparo.

- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste para que se pusiera así? – preguntó Ling confundido.

- Que quería cortar con él – contestó la muchacha como si nada.

- Pero... ¿por qué? – preguntó Ling aún más confundido. La muchacha, que había comenzado a andar dirigiéndose a la salida, se volvió y miró a Ling significativamente y luego miró a T.k. después de volver a darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Ling miró a T.k. y luego a Mai Tsi, rodó sus ojos y dijo entendiendo todo – Ah, vale.

T.k. también entendió todo y sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía cómo se alejaban sus dos nuevos amigos. Luego corrió y saltando sobre ellos mientras les cogía a ambos por los hombros, dijo:

- Venga, vamos a tomar algo a ese sitio tan raro que os gusta. Yo os invito – les dijo sonriendo mientras miraba ininterrumpidamente para uno y otro lado. Los otros dos rieron ante el entusiasmo del muchacho y aceptaron de buen gusto. Como la anterior mañana, sólo que ahora también Ling estaba, se quedaron hasta bastante rato riendo y contándose cosas como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Por la noche, cuando T.k. volvió a casa, su madre ya había llegado. El muchacho le contó lo del equipo y quiénes eran sus dos nuevos amigos. No obstante, olvidó mencionar cómo los había conocido. Cuando ya era bastante tarde se fueron a la cama, pero cuando se iban a acostar, un golpe se oyó en el piso de arriba.

- Parece que nuestros vecinos ya han regresado de las vacaciones – bromeó T.k. dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su madre.

- Eso parece. Mañana subiremos a saludarlos – dijo la mujer y luego empujando a su hijo hacia la habitación, le advirtió – Y tú ahora a la cama, que mañana te voy a levantar a la misma hora que yo.

T.k. no rechistó e hizo lo que su madre le pidió.

Parecía que no hacía ni cinco minutos de haberse acostado cuando un suave zarandeo lo despertó.

- Cariño, levántate. Ya es la hora – dijo Nancy a su hijo – No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

T.k. miró confundido a su alrededor y vio como su madre salía de la habitación. Luego miró el reloj que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que su madre tenía razón. Ya era de día. 

Se levantó lanzando diversas maldiciones contra el mundo, las cuales fueron oídas por su madre y duramente reprimidas, mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Una vez duchado, desayunado y vestido, salió corriendo hacia la escuela porque ya eran las nueve y diez. Cuando llegó al colegio tuvo que oír otra reprimenda, esta vez por parte de su nuevo entrenador, sobre la puntualidad. Para cuando terminaron todas las cosas que el señor Ying había programado, hacía cinco minutos que debería haber comenzado el entrenamiento.

Al principio ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros, excepto Ling, hablaba o jugaba con él por miedo a Gao o alguno de sus amigos, pero poco a poco la simpatía del joven japonés hizo que olvidaran sus reticencias y disfrutaran de las bromas que hacía el rubio. Esto enfureció aún más a Gao, quien no se molestaba en disimular el asco y la envidia que sentía por T.k.

Después del entrenamiento, Ling y T.k. entraron en el vestuario y tras una rápida ducha, se cambiaron y salieron de nuevo a las instalaciones deportivas del colegio. Afuera ya se encontraba Mai Tsi esperándolos.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de entrenamiento? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, gracias – dijo el muchacho mientras veía como sus nuevos compañeros de equipo salían del vestuario. Todos se despedían al pasar por su lado mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida del colegio.

- Mai Tsi, vámonos – vino detrás de ellos la voz autoritaria de Gao. Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver al muchacho rodeado de sus cuatro amigos – guardaespaldas.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó la muchacha como si no lo hubiese oído bien – No sé si te acordarás, pero tú y yo no tenemos ningún lugar donde ir juntos.

- Todavía sigues siendo mi nov...

- Gao, entiéndelo, ¡No soy nada tuyo! – gritó la muchacha irritada – Pensé que ayer habías entendido mis palabras.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene, seguirás conmigo – dijo amenazadoramente el muchacho. Mai Tsi tragó saliva, lo que decía era cierto. Si quería conservar su popularidad debía seguir con Gao. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba.

- ¿Y qué es lo que me conviene, Gao? ¿Lo sabes tú? – le retó la muchacha separándose de él y juntándose aún más a T.k. y a Ling. Gao iba a contestar cuando una voz vino de detrás de las espaldas de los muchachos.

- Señorita Mai Tsi, señorito Ling, he venido a recogerles – dijo un hombre totalmente vestido de negro. Los aludidos miraron detrás de ellos y vieron a uno de los guardaespaldas del padre de Mai Tsi. En la puerta del colegio estaba estacionada una larga limusina negra. Una tos que sofocaba una pequeña risa, los hizo girarse y mirar a T.k. Éste apenas aguantaba un rostro serio. Mai Tsi y Ling se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

- Muchas gracias, Quan – dijo Mai Tsi rodando sus ojos ante la risa del rubio.

- Lo siento T.k., pero hoy tenemos una comida familiar. No podré acompañarte a la tienda de la que te hable – explicó Ling al muchacho japonés. Éste simplemente levantó la mano sacudiéndola de un lado a otro indicando que no importaba, al verse incapaz de dejar de reírse.

- ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a casa? – preguntó Mai Tsi preocupada de dejarle a él solo en tan desagradable compañía. No quería ni imaginarse lo que Gao y sus gorilas podían hacerle al muchacho si se quedaba solo con ellos. T.k. notó su preocupación, aunque sin embargo la respuesta no fue la que ni Mai Tsi, ni Ling, esperaban.

- No, no se preocupe, _señorita Mai Tsi _– dijo el muchacho con burla, remarcando el "señorita Mai Tsi", y del mismo modo continuo – Tenga con el _señorito Ling_ una agradable comida. Mi humilde casa está cerca. Puedo ir caminando.

Mai Tsi y Ling rodaron sus ojos. Sabían que a partir de ahora los molestaría con lo de _señorita _y _señorito_, respectivamente. Por el contrario la cara de Gao fue del más absoluto enfado a la más absoluta felicidad. Por fin obtendría su oportunidad para enseñarle a ese muchacho quien mandaba.

Mai Tsi y Ling se miraron el uno al otro y resignados comenzaron a andar hacia el vehículo, no sin antes despedirse. Cuando la limusina desapareció de su visión, T.k. se volvió a colocar la bolsa en el hombro y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida. Sabía lo que pasaría después.

No había dado ni cinco pasos, cuando la voz de Gao le detuvo:

- ¡Eh, tú!

- ¿Te refieres a mí? – contestó elocuentemente T.k. sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Gao simplemente sonrió.

- Si te has quedado, es porque sabías lo que te esperaba. ¿No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar irte así como así, verdad?

- Hombre, al principio pensé que tal vez sí, pero después me di cuenta de que sois lo suficientemente estúpidos para no saber lo que os conviene – dijo T.k. con una media sonrisa y dejando la bolsa en el suelo. La cara de Gao se ensombreció al mismo tiempo que el rubio levantaba sus puños para empezar la pelea.

- ¡Atacadle! – gritó Gao e inmediatamente sus cuatros amigos se lanzaron sobre el joven japonés, aunque éste evadió sus ataques fácilmente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gao? ¿No sabes defenderte tú solito? – T.k. sabía que podría batirse con cualquiera de ellos en condiciones normales, pero el cansancio del entrenamiento sumado a que cuatro pares de brazos se dirigieran a su cara con los puños cerrados, no ayudaba mucho. De hecho no ayudaba nada.

T.k. sentía como sus puños hacían contacto con las caras o los torsos de sus contrincantes, pero apenas era capaz de evadir los que éstos le lanzaban. Después de varios minutos sintió cómo un puño hacía contacto con su mandíbula y luego otro con su abdomen, arrojándolo al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Gao con el brazo derecho estirado en línea recta y el izquierdo formando un ángulo recto hacia arriba. Los puños de ambas manos estaban cerrados.

- ¿Conque no sé defenderme, eh? Mira cómo te he dejado con sólo dos puños – dijo Gao. T.k. supo que decía la verdad. Los puñetazos habían sido fuertes y ni siquiera los había visto venir. Además le habían hecho daño.

En ese momento T.k. escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y se limpio con el dorso de la mano derecha la sangre que corría por sus labios partidos. Una sonrisa se asomó por ellos. Por fin había encontrado a un rival fuerte y lo que es más importante, un combate interesante. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y dirigió todas sus fuerzas a dar dos golpes iguales a los que había recibido él. El sorpresivo ataque pillo desprevenido a Gao que cayó al suelo con los mismos dolores que había recibido el muchacho rubio. Sus labios también estaban partidos ahora. Miro hacia arriba y vio a T.k. mirándolo con la sonrisa aún en sus labios. Otra sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven chino, pero esta era de desprecio. 

Se puso en pie y ambos muchachos empezaron inmediatamente a lanzarse puñetazos y patadas a la vez que intentaban defenderse de los ataques del otro. Tras varios minutos, el cansancio empezó a hacer ceder a Gao, ocasión que aprovechó T.k. para hacer más intensos sus ataques. Ahora Gao lo único que podía hacer era defenderse. Los amigos del muchacho miraban sorprendidos a los muchachos. Nunca habían visto una lucha tan dura. Siempre habían visto luchar a Gao con gente más débil que él y a la que podía ganar fácilmente.

Gao al empezar a sentir el dolor aún más fuerte, llamó a sus amigos:

- ¡A qué esperáis! ¡Atacadle! – dijo el muchacho viendo en sus amigos su única esperanza de salvación así como T.k. veía su condena. El haber intensificado su ataque lo había dejado agotado y si ahora se sumaban cuatro pares de puños más, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron un momento y acto seguido empezaron a lanzar puñetazos y patadas sobre el rubio. T.k. intentaba defenderse pero sus pocas fuerzas no se lo permitían y la maraña de brazos apenas le dejaba ver para esquivar algunos ataques. Pronto comenzó a sentir como el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo y como ya no podía defenderse. De repente cayo al suelo y vio que Gao iba a darle una patada en el abdomen. Cerro los ojos y esperó a sentir el impacto de la bota del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar una voz de muchacha se dejo oír:

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – T.k. abrió los ojos y miró hacia la figura que le había salvado. Era una muchacha. Dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza recogían su cabello pelirrojo. Una camiseta azul de manga corta y cuello chino se pegaba a su torso, mientras que unos pantalones piratas negros lo hacían a sus piernas. Su atuendo lo completaban unas sandalias blancas con adornos azules y unas muñequeras negras en cada brazo – He dicho que ¿qué está pasando aquí, Gao? ¿Acaso no me has oído?

- Lárgate Takenouchi. Esto no es asunto tuyo – respondió Gao de mala gana, con un ojo medio cerrado debido aun puñetazo que había recibido de T.k.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y vio como Gao y sus _perritos falderos_, como ella y sus amigos los llamaban, estaban muy magullados. Todos tenían los labios rotos, un ojo cerrado y se cogían, al menos, una parte de su cuerpo intentando aliviar el dolor. La muchacha sonrió intencionadamente:

- Os ha dado a base de bien, ¿eh? – se sorprendió de cómo sólo un muchacho había podido hacer tanto daño aquella pandilla, teniendo en cuenta que Gao no era alguien con quien debías pelearte a la ligera, y eso, ella lo había comprobado personalmente. Luego estaban los _perritos_ que, aunque no fueran tan fuertes como su jefe ni tuvieran su técnica, si que podían hacer daño si acertaban. Luego miró al muchacho tirado en el suelo. _"Pobre",_ pensó. Se había podido defender de ellos por un tiempo pero cinco contra uno era una clara desventaja. La muchacha se agachó junto al muchacho para ver si se encontraba bien, pero cuando miró en sus ojos azules, enseguida lo reconoció – T.k. – murmuró mientras un ceño cruzaba su cara. Así mismo el muchacho reconoció a la joven pelirroja.

- ¿Sora? – preguntó el muchacho incrédulo.

- Oye Takenouchi, ya te lo he dicho – les interrumpió Gao que no se había dado cuenta de nada – Es mi lucha, así que lárgate, o si no...

- ¿O si no qué? – dijo la muchacha cortándole a la vez que se levantaba para hacerle frente – ¿Me pegarás? – preguntó elocuentemente mientras rodaba sus ojos. Luego estirando su brazo izquierdo y el dedo índice de su mano, señaló a la puerta de salida del colegio – ¡Largaos antes de que sea yo quien os pegue a vosotros!

- No tienes derecho a tratarme así. Cuando se entere mi padre o mi hermano... – empezó a replicar Gao, pero fue cortado de nuevo por Sora.

- ¿No tengo derecho a tratarte cómo Gao? Sabes bien que no me dais miedo ni tú, ni tu familia, así que, ya estás cogiendo tus cosas y largándote de aquí – dijo la muchacha mirando desafiadoramente al muchacho – Ah, y una cosa más. Como volváis a tocar un solo pelo a T.k., preparaos. ¡Ahora largo!

Los cinco muchachos tragaron saliva y obedecieron las órdenes de la muchacha. Todos se dirigieron a la puerta cojeando y agarrándose unos a otros para servirse de apoyo. Gao les dirigió una mirada de odio a ambos muchachos, antes de desparecer por la puerta.

La muchacha entonces se giró de nuevo y se agachó donde estaba el muchacho.

- Por Dios, T.k. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que te has metido con ellos? – preguntó la pelirroja preocupada a la vez que ayudaba a levantarse al magullado muchacho, no sin cierta dificultad.

- Es una larga historia – contestó el muchacho con una mueca de dolor.

- Muy bien, pues me la puedes contar mientras te curo esas heridas – dijo la muchacha guiándolo hasta la enfermería del colegio. Cuando llegaron no había nadie allí, así que Sora lo ayudó a sentarse en una cama y comenzó a tratar las heridas y magulladuras. Mientras era curado, T.k., al verse avasallado a preguntas, tuvo que contarle toda la historia la muchacha, desde el por qué de que estuviera en Hong Kong al por qué de haberse peleado con Gao. Cuando terminó su relato, Sora estaba vendando lo último, su mano derecha – Eso te pasa por intentarle levantar la novia.

- ¡Que pasa! Ella me eligió a mí. Si soy guapo yo no lo puedo remediar – se quejó T.k. bromeando. Sora le miró con las cejas levantadas y una genuina sonrisa en sus labios. En el comportamiento de T.k. vio claramente reflejado a Matt.

- _Baja modesto que sube T.k._ Aunque has tenido buen maestro. Eres igual que tu hermano – dijo la muchacha levantándose del taburete donde estaba sentada. T.k. sonrió pero enseguida su curiosidad pudo más que él.

- Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Estudio aquí y he venido hoy porque tenía que entregar unos papeles que se me habían olvidado – dijo la muchacha sin prestar mucha atención al verdadero significado de la pregunta.

- Eso no. Digo aquí, en Hong Kong – se explicó el muchacho como si fuera obvio, mientras Sora se limitaba a sonreír – Quiero decir, hace dos años desapareciste de Odaiba y nadie supo nada más de ti. ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno, mis padres se divorciaron hace dos años – explicó la muchacha.

- Vaya, lo siento. Soy un bocazas – dijo el muchacho arrepentido.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – lo calmó Sora con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. T.k., animado por la despreocupación de la muchacha, continuo preguntando.

- Bien, ¿y dónde estuviste? Eso no explica por qué te fuiste – dijo un poco enfadado el muchacho. Sora siempre había sido como una hermana para él y después de que Matt se fuera, ella era lo único fraternal que le quedaba, pero después también desapareció sin dejar ni rastro. Por lo menos con Matt hablaba, pero a ella fue incapaz de localizarla.

- Tranquilo, ahora te explico – dijo riendo la muchacha ante la insistencia del muchacho – Mi madre fue la que obtuvo mi custodia, pero justo en ese momento su negocio comenzó a crecer más allá de las fronteras de Japón y Asia, por eso me tuve que ir con ella de tour por Europa y América. Hasta que hace medio año aterrizamos aquí, en Hong Kong – explicó la pelirroja y riendo añadió – Creo que el único sitio donde aún no he estado es Australia.

- Es que te fuiste tan rápido y encima después de lo que ocurrió – dijo mirando tristemente los brazos de la muchacha. El rostro de ésta también se ensombreció un poco, pero después tomando un gran suspiro, volvió a sonreír.

- No recordemos cosas tristes, T.k. – dijo mientras le abrazaba – Lo importante es que ahora volvemos a estar juntos.

T.k. la miró y sonrió también, devolviéndola el abrazo. Sora le besó la mejilla y le dijo:

- Acompáñame hasta el despacho del director. Seguro que ese viejo cascarrabias no se queja tanto si estoy con el chico nuevo – dijo la muchacha tomando su mano y conduciéndole por los pasillos hasta el lugar. Sora golpeó una gran puerta de madera y un cansado _Adelante_ la hizo tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola señor Cheng! – dijo entrando alegremente – ¿Qué tal le han ido las vacaciones?

- Bien, sin tener que aguantarte todos los días aquí – dijo el hombre – Pero, ¿me has traído lo que te he pedido?

- Por supuesto – dijo la muchacha dejando un sobre encima de la mesa del despacho – y un regalito de Hawai – añadió con una sonrisa burlona mientras dejaba un paquete envuelto encima del sobre.

- Gracias – dijo el hombre no muy convencido de las intenciones de la muchacha, mientras miraba el objeto con el ceño fruncido. Sora simplemente amplió su sonrisa y al ver que nadie se encontraba a su lado, se giró hacia la puerta del despacho.

- Entra T.k. – dijo la muchacha con un gesto del brazo – Te voy a presentar a nuestro amadísimodirector, el señor Cheng – dijo enfatizando el _amadísimo_. El muchacho entro en el despacho un poco cohibido pero eso sólo hizo que la muchacha sonriera más – Señor Cheng, éste es Takeru Takashi.

El señor Cheng se quedó helado al ver a su nueva _adquisición_. El muchacho tenía las dos manos vendadas, el labio inferior partido y un ojo morado. Le resultaba increíble pensar que éste era el hijo del afamadísimo Malcolm Ishida y hermano el aclamado Yamato Ishida. Padre y hermano, habían llegado a un acuerdo con el hombre para que el muchacho pudiese entrar en el colegio, pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

- No se preocupe señor Cheng. El chico no es así. Lo que pasa es que ya ha tenido su primer encuentro con Gao – dijo Sora, sabiendo exactamente lo que su director pensaba – Aunque ese niño pijo y sus _perritos_ han quedado peor parados.

El señor Cheng se quedó un poco sorprendido al principio, pero inmediatamente se recuperó. Le constaba que Sora sabía exactamente lo que había pensado al ver al muchacho. Era una cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto de ella y sus amigos. Sabían que él no era de fiar y que fácilmente se dejaba llevar por una buena oferta. Por eso quería deshacerse lo más pronto posible de ellos, pero la posición que ocupaban algunos padres dentro del consejo del colegio, no le permitía hacer ningún movimiento en falso.

- Bienvenido a nuestro humilde colegio señor Takashi – dijo el señor Cheng con una falsa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida ni para T.k. ni para Sora. Ésta simplemente resopló ante lo de _humilde_. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así cuando en realidad todos los que estaban en la habitación sabían que era una sabandija? – Espero que su estancia en este colegio sea su agrado, aunque el principio no haya sido el más adecuado – dijo el hombre sin abandonar la sonrisa de su boca, refiriéndose a su pelea con Gao – Tal vez eso se pueda arreglar encontrando las compañías... adecuadas – dijo el hombre mirando primero a Sora y luego a T.k. cuando dijo aquella significativa palabra: _adecuadas_.

Sora simplemente rodó sus ojos ante la acusación del hombre. No le gustaba y nunca le gustaría.

- Creo que sé perfectamente cuáles son las compañías adecuadas, señor Cheng – dijo T.k. acercándose más a Sora y sorprendiéndola a ella como así mismo al director – Pero agradezco su preocupación.

Sora le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. T.k. simplemente le devolvió otra sonrisa.

- Bien señor Takashi, si tan claro lo tiene, supongo que mis consejos no vienen al caso – dijo el hombre recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

- ¿Consejos?, por favor, no me hagas reír – le espetó repentinamente Sora.

- Sí, consejos. Si no fuera por la ayuda que tenéis de arriba, tú y tus amigos no estaríais aquí – dijo el hombre empezando a enojarse y a perder los estribos. Sora simplemente sonrió aún más.

- Sé perfectamente, que si por ti fuera, ya nos habrías expulsado hace bastante tiempo. Sólo nosotros estropeamos tu colegio ideal de niños pijos y obedientes, mientras tú te llenas los bolsillos con dinero de sus padres.

 El señor Cheng empezó a temblar de ira, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la muchacha.

- ¡Ten más respeto, maleducada! – dijo levantando la mano con intención de pegar a la muchacha.

- Yo que usted no haría eso. Le estoy viendo. Y supongo que no querrá que ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, se enteren de cómo nos tratan en este colegio, ¿verdad? – le advirtió T.k. sonriendo. Sora también sonrió sin dejar de mirar a su director. Éste simplemente bajo la mano, ante las palabras del muchacho y volvió a su sitio. Ahora debería preocuparse de otra sabandija dentro del grupo y eso no era nada bueno. Antes, todavía podía controlar un poco al grupo, a pesar de que la familia de otro de los chicos del grupo, Li Xiao Lang (A/N: ¿A qué os suena? ^_^ Simplemente he hecho un poco de crossover entre mis fics.), fuera la más poderosa dentro del consejo, pero si ahora se sumaba a los Ishida, los únicos que podrían haber hecho frente a los Li, eso no pintaba nada bueno para él.

- Bueno, si no tienes nada más que contarnos nos vamos – dijo la pelirroja cogiendo de la mano al rubio – Espero que te guste el regalo, adiós.

El hombre se dejo caer en su silla y cogió el paquete. Era redondo y pequeño. Empezó a desenvolver el objeto y cuando terminó vio que se trataba de un coco. Pegada con celo, había una nota. El hombre despegó el papel y vio que el coco tenía dos ojos y una sonrisa pintados de blanco (A/N: Quienes hayan visto el anuncio de fanta, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero). Luego miró la nota y la leyó:

_Este año vamos a hacérselo más insufrible que el anterior._

_Atentamente, Sora Takenouchi y Cía._

_PD: Espero que le guste el coco._

El hombre estrujó la nota en su mano y luego miró la sonriente cara del fruto antes de lanzarlo, en su frustración, al otro lado de la habitación.

Sora oyó el golpe contra el suelo y sonrió, a la vez que le comenzaba a contar a T.k. lo que decía la nota y lo que era el regalo. T.k. comenzó a reír mientras salían de la escuela en dirección al piso de T.k. Al llegar allí, fue una gran sorpresa que Sora y su madre fueran los vecinos que vivían encima de él y Nancy. T.k. al estar solo, decidió aceptar la invitación de Sora y subió a su casa. Allí estaba la madre de Sora, que al reconocer al muchacho empezó a darle abrazos y besos y a preguntarle como se encontraba. T.k. le explicó el por qué de su estancia en Hong Kong y cómo su madre estaba trabajando.

- Entonces, te quedas a comer aquí. Y ésta noche a cenar. Tendremos lista la cena para cuando tu madre llegue y ella también subirá a cenar. Seguro que viene muy cansada, la pobre – dijo la mujer sin dejar de abrazar al muchacho. T.k. la miraba asustado e intercambiaba miradas con la pelirroja, quien se limitaba a sonreír. De repente, la madre de Sora, se dio cuenta de las magulladuras del muchacho – Pobre chico, ¿cómo te has hecho eso? – dijo preocupada y sin dejarle responder se volvió enfadada hacia a su hija – En que lío le has metido ya, ¿eh?

Sora abrió la boca en incredulidad mientras fruncía el cejo.

- Yo no he hecho nada, mamá – se quejó la muchacha. Para una vez que no tenía la culpa...

T.k. vio entonces su oportunidad.

- Es verdad, se encontró con unos matones, se empezó a meter con ellos y luego yo tuve que defenderla – dijo T.k. mientras ponía ojitos de perrito a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y se refugiaba en los brazos de la madre de Sora. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que entraba por sus oídos. Allí estaba T.k. lanzándole miradas maliciosas mientras su madre lo abrazaba y le lanzaba miradas mortales a ella.

- Tranquilo ya paso – decía la mujer mientras abrazaba aún más al rubio. Sabía que todo era un juego, pero ¡eh!... a ella también la apetecía jugar. Y más si era para molestar a su hija.

- No le estarás creyendo, ¿verdad? – preguntaba incrédula Sora.

- Jovencita, vas a tener mucho que explicar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter al chico en un lío que tú misma has provocado? – preguntaba su madre mientras Sora no salía de su asombro y T.k. no paraba de reírse.

- Takashi vas a morir – dijo Sora empezando a perseguir al muchacho por toda la casa mientras reían. La madre de Sora también empezó a perseguir a su hija y al final acabaron los tres riendo tumbados en la cama de Sora. T.k. se levantó un poco y empezó a mirar por toda la habitación. Una pared estaba enteramente llena de fotos de diversos lugares y diversas personas.

- ¿Habéis estado en todos estos lugares? – peguntó incrédulo mirando las fotos más de cerca. Las dos mujeres simplemente asintieron. T.k. volvió a la cama con ellas y se sentó mientras empezaba a preguntar como eran diversas ciudades que había visto en las fotos. Sora sonrió al ver como su madre se emocionaba al responder a todas las preguntas que T.k. le hacía sobre Moscú, París, Londres, Italia... y muchas más. Los dos eran como niños con un juguete nuevo. Pronto los tres estaban tumbados en la cama y la madre de Sora y T.k. hablando como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Tras un rato, la charla fue cortada por un golpe en la ventana. Los tres miraron en aquella dirección y afuera, sentado en las escaleras de emergencia que iban por la fachada del edificio y que permitían acceder a todos los pisos, estaba un muchacho con el pelo castaño y los ojos color ámbar. Sora se levantó al reconocerle y le abrió la ventana, separándose de ella para permitirle el paso a la habitación.

- Buenas – dijo el muchacho alegremente y al darse cuenta del rubio que estaba en la cama continuo bromeando – ¿Qué hacéis con el pobre chaval? Ya sabéis que siempre queráis diversión me tenéis a mí.

- ¡Qué burro eres! – dijo Sora riendo – Te presento a Takeru Takashi. Empieza éste curso en nuestro colegio.

- Encantado – dijo alegremente el muchacho tendiéndole una mano – Yo soy Li Xiao Lang.

T.k. estrechó la mano que le había ofrecido y supo inmediatamente que se llevaría muy bien con ese chico. Lo mismo le había pasado cuando había estrechado la de Ling.

- ¡Awue! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó viendo al muchacho con todas aquellas heridas.

- No ha empezado todavía el curso y ya ha tenido su primer encuentro con Gao – dijo Sora sentándose en la cama y haciéndole un sitio a Xiao Lang. La madre de Sora movió la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tal les dist...?

- ¡Xiao Lang! – dijo la madre de Sora enfadada.

- Perdón. Quiero decir eso estuvo mal, muy mal – dijo el muchacho con una mueca que hizo reír a los otros tres. Sabían que sus palabras querían significar todo lo contrario.

- Les dejó como un colador – dijo Sora poniéndole al tanto de los acontecimientos – Gao y sus _perritos_ recibieron a base de bien.

- Bien hecho chaval – dijo Xiao Lang sin ocultar su alegría a la vez que chocaba los cinco con T.k.

- ¡Sora! ¡Xiao Lang! – se volvió a quejar la madre de Sora.

- Venga Maaya, tú te alegras tanto como nosotros que les haya pateado los traseros a esos niños pijos – dijo Xiao Lang sacando a relucir la verdad.

- Anda cállate, que tú también eres un niño pijo – dijo Sora riendo a la vez que Xiao Lang la lanzaba un cojín a la cara. La muchacha lo esquivó pero el chico la cogió y tumbándola empezó a hacerla cosquillas – Por favor, para – dijo sin parar de reír. Le estaba empezando a faltar aire.

- No hasta que te disculpes como es debido – dijo el muchacho sin parar y con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo... no eres un... niño pijo... y eres una... persona... maravillosa... a la que... todo el mundo... admira... quiere... y un largo... etcétera que no voy... a poder decir... si no paras... de hacerme cosquillas – dijo Sora entrecortada por las carcajadas y las bocanadas que daba para respirar el aire que le faltaba. Xiao Lang al oír las palabras dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

- Por Dios, Sora, no me digas esas cosas que me vas a sacar los colores – dijo Xiao Lang bromeando mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas. T.k. y Maaya sonrieron mientras que Sora le tiraba el cojín que antes casi había recibido.

- Bueno, ¿cuándo se come en esta casa? – preguntó Xiao Lang con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos. Los demás le miraron con una cara sonriente mientras levantaban las cejas – Vamos, no he preguntado pero yo creo que no hace ni falta. Y aunque preguntara y me dijeras que no, me iba a quedar igual, pues así no gasto saliva – argumentó el muchacho.

- Claro que te puedes quedar mi niño – dijo Maaya abrazando al muchacho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Todos los amigos de su hija eran iguales de alegres y simpáticos que aquel chico y ella no podía dejar de tratarlos como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

- Pero chico, ¿es qué en tu casa no te dan de comer que siempre tienes que venir a ésta? – se quejó Sora de manera bromista – Además, tu casa es cincuenta veces este piso.

T.k. abrió los ojos como platos. La queja la había proferido en broma, pero aquello del tamaño de la casa de Xiao Lang lo había dicho muy en serio.

- ¡Hala! ¡Mentirosa! Cincuenta veces, ¿dónde vamos a ir a parar? – dijo el muchacho y luego riendo añadió – Es por lo menos cien veces este piso.

Maaya y T.k. rieron ante la ocurrencia del muchacho mientras Sora se lanzaba contra él y lo tumbaba en la cama mientras lo empujaba contra ella de manera juguetona.

- ¡Oye, qué bien os lo pasáis por aquí! – dijo una chica desde la ventana. Tenía dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza, recogidas en un aro cada una.

- ¡Lei Fang! – dijo Sora saludando a la muchacha (A/N: Para los que hayáis jugado a algún DOA, _Dead or Alive_, el personaje de Lei Fang lo he cogido de ese videojuego. Así que si queréis saber como es físicamente, sólo debéis dirigiros al juego).

- ¿Se puede comer en esta casa? – preguntó dulcemente la muchacha.

- Claro que sí cariño. Además Xiao Lang también se queda – dijo Maaya levantándose de la cama.

- Muy bien muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo la muchacha y luego girando la cabeza y mirando hacia debajo de las escaleras, gritó – ¡Chicos, que sí podemos quedarnos a comer!

La madre de Sora abrió los ojos como platos mientras se asomaba a la ventana para ver a todos los amigos de su hija subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso. Le habían tendido una encerrona y que Sora, Xiao Lang y T.k. se estuviesen riendo detrás de ella, no ayudaba mucho.

- Eres un cielo, Maaya – dijo Lei Fang mientras la abrazaba.

- Soy estúpida – dijo la mujer mientras veía como los demás chicos entraban en la habitación – No sé cómo me he dejado engatusar.

- Ya sabes que te queremos mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo una muchacha morena con dos moños a cada lado, quien respondía al nombre de Mei Ling (A/N: También suena, ¿verdad?). Y luego todos los amigos de Sora, se juntaron a su alrededor y la dieron un gran abrazo.

- Vale, vale. No hace falta que me hagáis la pelota. Ya he dicho que podéis comer aquí – dicho esto la mujer se liberó de la maraña de brazos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar mucha más comida.

Aquel día T.k. conoció a los que serían sus mejores amigos. Todos eran muy simpáticos y enseguida se llevó bien con ellos. Por la noche, cuando Nancy regresó a casa, también se llevó una gran sorpresa al conocerlos a todos y por encontrarse a Sora allí. También ella encontró en Maaya a su mejor amiga. Para Nancy no le era muy fácil relacionarse, pero con aquella colección de muchachos, era imposible no llevarse bien.

Aquella noche durmieron todos juntos, repartiéndose entre el piso de Nancy y el de Maaya, acomodándose varios en cada cama y en los sofás. Cuando comenzó el curso a ese grupo también se unió Ling, quien había sentido el rechazo de sus compañeros por haber ayudado a T.k. en vez de a Gao. Mientras, la popularidad de Mai Tsi tampoco descendió y todas sus amigas siguieron estando con ella, aunque se llevaba muy bien con T.k., Ling y sus nuevos amigos. Poco después los nuevos compañeros de clase comenzaron a aceptarle también, haciendo caso omiso a Gao, ya que T.k. era una gran persona con la que era imposible llevarse mal.

Después de un año, Nancy volvió a ser trasladada a Odaiba, Japón, mientras que Maaya y Sora se fueron a Sydney, Australia. Aunque eso no impidió que todos siguieran comunicándose entre ellos mediante teléfono, Internet u otros medios. Lo único que T.k. no entendió nunca, fue por qué Sora no le dejó contar a ninguno de sus antiguos amigos, que había estado con ella en China. Tampoco se lo dejo contar a su hermano y por más que preguntara la verdadera razón del por qué de su ruptura, ella siempre evadía la pregunta cambiando de tema.

Nancy sonrió ante todos aquellos recuerdos. En realidad había sido un gran año aunque echaba de menos las largas conversaciones que tenía con Maaya o las bromas que les gastaban los chicos. Todos eran como una gran familia.

A pesar de que las últimas vacaciones de verano, T.k. y ella las habían pasado con Maaya y Sora en Australia, no podía evitar evocar aquellos buenos tiempos. "Pero seguro que pronto todo cambiará" pensó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios que no pasó desapercibida para su hijo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó curiosamente el muchacho.

- Me estoy acordando de cuando vivíamos en China – dijo Nancy aumentando aún más la sonrisa.

- Sí, aquel año fue genial ¿eh? – dijo el muchacho con el rostro iluminado y pensando en ello.

- Sí, pero ahora termínate eso y cámbiate porque tienes que ir a casa de Yôji a estudiar – dijo la mujer obligando a su hijo a terminar la comida. Luego de que hubiese terminado se cambió y después de lavarse los dientes y peinarse entró en el salón donde estaba su madre con una bolsa en el hombro.

- Mamá, creo que me voy a quedar allí porque seguro que luego me da pereza volver. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? – dijo acercándose para darle un beso y un abrazo.

- De acuerdo cariño – contestó la mujer devolviéndole el afecto, pero luego recordando algo añadió – ¡Ah!, y no se te ocurra meterte ni con Nozomi, ni con Natsumi. Sora y tú juntos podéis ser muy desagradables.

- Vale – dijo el muchacho pasando del tema y saliendo por la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la estación del metro y cogió el primer tren que llegó. Quince minutos después se encontraba enfrente de los apartamentos de lujo donde había esperado aquella mañana. Cuando se acercó a la puerta un joven ventiañero le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, señorito Takashi – dijo el joven mientras saludaba a T.k.

- Hola Ryo – dijo T.k. entrando en el vestíbulo y dirigiéndose al ascensor. Una vez allí pidió al muchacho que apretase al botón del último piso y cuando llegó se dirigió a la puerta de Yôji y llamó. Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon dirigiéndose hacia a la puerta y momentos después Sora abrió la puerta:

- Guten Tag.

Notas de la autora: Síííííííííííííííííííí... Por fin el quinto capítulo. Creí que nunca lo acabaría. Además esta vez no he tardado mucho (considerando lo que tardo normalmente).

_Bueno lo de mezclar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Escaflowne (en este capítulo no ha aparecido ninguno de esta serie pero en próximos tal vez lo haga), es una idea que se me ocurrió de repente. La verdad es que ningún fic tiene nada que ver con los otros, excepto que los personajes se conozcan. Vamos que para comprender este fic no tenéis que leeros los otros dos, porque no vienen al caso. De todas maneras, si queréis yo os dejo encantada. Y si de paso dejáis reviews muchísimo mejor (Ja, ja, aquí mendigando público y reviews para los otros fics, a la vez que les hago publicidad. Como soy, pero qué le vamos a hacer, me quiero demasiado a mi misma)._

_Ahora la pregunta es, ¿a qué se refería T.k. con lo de "después de lo que ocurrió"? A todos los que piensen que es sobre la ruptura de Matt y Sora siento desilusionarles pero tengo otra cosa en mente. Sólo quería aclarar este punto._

_Bueno, ahora  aquí van algunas contestaciones:_

**_JeRu_**_: ¡Uy! No me voy a salvar, que peligro. Bueno pues nada, tú pide, que veremos lo que se puede hacer. ¡Ah tranquila! Yamato aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Serán sus recuerdos. Aunque no habrá Sorato hasta un poco más adelante ya que también tengo que mostrar los recuerdos de Sora._

**_luna – kotori_**_: Nada tranquila, que a mi no me molesta. Por mí "sigue dando la lata" por muchos capítulos más. Aquí tienes el desenlace del partido aunque supongo que estaba cantado. La verdad es que este capítulo y el anterior eran uno sólo pero como era demasiado largo, decidí cortarlo en dos partes. Sólo puse el final del capítulo en donde me pareció más interesante (está bien, lo reconozco, apunté con el cursor, moví un poco el ratón y donde cayó). La verdad es que esta historia está centrada más en Sora, aunque creo que me estoy desviando un poco del personaje principal, ¿no creéis? Pero es que T.k. me parece tan rico... Y ya no decir Matt._

**_aska ishida_**_: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, deseo que la espera no se te haya hecho muy largo (como me doy aires a mi misma). Vas a tener que esperar un poco para saber lo que pasa después de que T.k. llegue a la casa de Sora, porque esa escena se va a desarrollar lentamente debido a los recuerdos de los personajes. Pero vamos que dos o tres capítulos más (espero) y el fic continúa._

_Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo en este momento el fic. Significa mucho para mí, aunque no lo creáis lo digo de corazón (uys, que poética estoy hoy). Por favor seguir dejando vuestros reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Si queréis chatear conmigo por el messenger añadid la siguiente cuenta a vuestros contactos que yo os aceptare en los míos: gevhaudan@hotmail.com_

_Muchas gracias y hasta pronto (recemos todos porque sea así)._

_¡Ah! Sí también, un último mensaje (uy que despistada ando hoy...): NO A LA GUERRA (vale, ya sé que llego bastante tarde para gritarlo, pero vamos para que no se vuelva a repetir una invasión a un país con la excusa de la liberación de una dictadura, cuando en realidad lo que se quiere es el petróleo y la prueba de nuevas armas. No digo que liberar al país de la dictadura sea malo, sólo digo que hay otros métodos)._

_Bueno y después de filosofear un rato ahora sí me despido definitivamente. Sayonara._


	6. Yamato: Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 6: YAMATO : RECUERDOS**

Seguía sentado en el sofá con Natsumi cuando su hermano entró en el salón seguido por Sora.

¡Hola! – saludó el muchacho – ¿qué hacéis?

¡Matt se ha quedado a comer! – exclamó Natsumi como si fuera uno de los grandes acontecimientos del año.

¡Yuju! – se burló Sora en voz baja, pero no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Matt a su hermano intentando ocultar la sonrisa. Sora siempre había sido muy mordaz y siempre le había hecho reír.

Sora me va a ayudar con el alemán – contestó el muchacho – Ya sabes que tengo que aprobar el próximo examen.

Que es mañana, te recuerdo. Así que será mejor empezar ya – dijo la muchacha mostrándole las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Claro – contestó T.K. no muy convencido ante la perspectiva de pasarse toda la tarde estudiando alemán – Posiblemente me quede a dormir, Matt, así que prepara algo rico de cena.

Encima con exigencias – se quejó Sora. T.K. se puso un dedo en los labios indicándole, bromeando, que se callara a la vez que de sus labios salía un siseo _de silencio_. Sora lo miró de arriba abajo y luego empezó a darle manotazos para apartar su dedo de los labios; pero T.K. siempre los esquivaba.

De acuerdo – dijo Matt levantándose del sofá y sonriendo al ver que la relación de su ex-novia y su hermano no había cambiado nada – Yo ya me voy a casa. Gracias por la comida.

¿Ya te vas Matt? – preguntó Natsumi con ojos suplicantes al muchacho. Inmediatamente, detrás de ella Sora y T.K. se llevaron una mano al pecho como si les doliera el corazón por la partida de Matt. Esto no hizo más que acrecentar la sonrisa del rubio.

Lo siento, Natsumi. Tengo cosas que hacer – y dicho esto salió por la puerta todavía sonriendo. En verdad la relación de Sora y su hermano no había cambiado nada en cuatro años.

"Cuatro años" pensó de repente "Ya han pasado cuatro años"

Se acordó de aquel muchacho que había sido entonces. Se acordó de cómo le había jurado a Sora amor eterno ante la charca del parque. Y también se acordó de cómo la había traicionado.

El contrato que les abría paso al mercado de la música occidental había sido una gran oportunidad, tanto para él, como para la banda. Nada más haberlo firmado, se había dirigido a la casa de su novia para contárselo. Sus compañeros, excepto Kei, se habían reído de él por lo colgado que estaba de la muchacha, pero a él no le importó en absoluto. Cuando llegó a la casa de su novia le abrió la puerta su madre y le indicó que la muchacha estaba en su habitación, escaleras arriba.

Él subió corriendo y abrió la puerta de la habitación. La chica estaba sentada en una silla, haciendo deberes en su escritorio a la vez que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando por unos cascos que llevaba puestos. No se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado en su habitación, así que cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se quedó observándola trabajar.

Le encantaba verla con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en su trabajo, moviendo nerviosamente el lápiz alrededor de sus largos dedos mientras pensaba la mejor forma de resolver el problema. Sus labios se movían al compás de la música que sonaba en sus oídos, cantando silenciosamente la canción que estaba escuchando. De repente su rostro se iluminó con una exclamación, como si hubiese comprendido algo. Se levantó para dirigirse a por un libró a la estantería que tenía al lado, pero a medio camino se percató que había alguien más en la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa a la vez que se quitaba los cascos de los oídos.

"Dios" pensó Matt. Era tan guapa, tan inteligente, tan divertida… Y Matt supo entonces que no podía contarle que había firmado un contrato para marcharse dos años al extranjero dentro de unos meses.

¿Matt¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al muchacha preocupada aunque sin perder la sonrisa. Esto pareció sacar al muchacho de su ensimismamiento. Sería mejor que le contara lo del contrato otro día.

Nada – respondió el rubio a la vez que sonreía seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella – Me gusta lo que llevas puesto.

Sora llevaba un camisón de tirantes, que se ajustaba a su figura y que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

La muchacha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó una ceja a la vez que miraba como se acercaba su novio.

¿De veras? – preguntó elocuentemente cuando el muchacho se paró enfrente de ella.

¿Qué llevas debajo de esto? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que tiraba del pico que hacía el camisón entre los pechos de la muchacha.

¡Matt! – exclamó ella en un tono de reprobación mientras le daba un manotazo para que apartara la mano.

¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio bromeando, pero enseguida la cogió de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él aplastando sus labios contra los de la muchacha. Ésta se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida comenzó a corresponderle. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Sora volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho mirando desconfiadamente a su novio.

Está bien¿qué quieres? – preguntó – Porque si crees que así vas a convencerme, estás muy equivocado – aunque estaba mintiendo. El corazón le latía desbocado y si le hubiera pedido cualquier cosa, ella se la habría dado. No sabía que se pudiese amar tanto a una persona. Tal vez fueran jóvenes, pero ella esperaba no perder nunca ese sentimiento porque era maravilloso.

¿Por qué debería querer nada? – preguntó un poco ofendido el muchacho. Sin embargo, su corazón también latía acelerado.

Por que cuando me besas así, o es porque quieres algo, o es porque has hecho algo que sabes que no me va a gustar – entonces la muchacha le miró aún más desconfiada – ¿Qué has hecho Matt?

El muchacho la miró sorprendido en un primer instante pero luego se echó a reír. Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

¡Dios¡Me encantas! – dijo aún riendo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. La muchacha no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo y sonreír ampliamente. Después de unos momentos se separaron un poco, aunque sin llegar a soltarse.

No, en serio¿por qué has venido? – volvió a preguntar aún desconfiando un poco.

Porque me apetecía verte – respondió el muchacho robándole un breve beso en los labios y separándose de ella para ir a sentarse en la silla que había frente al escritorio. Miró los ejercicios que minutos antes había estado haciendo ella: Matemáticas. Luego giró la silla y se quedó mirándola.

Ella se acercó hasta situarse entre sus piernas y él la abrazó apoyando la cara sobre su vientre plano a la vez que ella juntaba las manos por detrás del cuello de él y comenzaba a jugar con unos mechones de pelo.

¿Sabes? Me has robado la silla – dijo ella bromeando. Él miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa de la pelirroja. Luego él también sonrió.

Me gustan las vistas – Sora, al comprender que se refería sus pechos, se ruborizó y le empujó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con la mano mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Esto sólo hizo aumentar la sonrisa del muchacho.

Pues la verdad, no hay mucho que admirar – dijo la muchacha mirando sus pequeños pechos.

Déjame que lo compruebe – dijo el muchacho levantando las manos hacia ellos. Pero ella fue más rápida y atrapó sus manos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar la mejilla sobre su vientre a la vez que la abrazaba.

Estás demasiado delgada – dijo al cabo de unos instantes. Ella simplemente emitió una suave risa pero no dijo nada. De repente, a él se le ocurrió una idea y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. Separó un poco su mano derecha de la espalda de su novia y la bajó hasta meterla por debajo del camisón y darle un pequeño pellizco. La muchacha saltó y se separó de él.

¡Yamato¿Acaso fuiste un pulpo en tu otra vida? – preguntó sorprendida. Al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su novio, ella se giró y se alejó de él a la vez que intentaba desabrocharse del cuello el colgante que llevaba puesto. Él se levanto de la silla, aún sonriendo, con intención de ayudarla. Cuando acercó sus manos por detrás a las de ella, ésta se separó.

No necesito tu ayuda – dijo la muchacha haciendo que estaba enfadada.

Sora… No seas así – suplicó el muchacho mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Luego la dio un beso en la mejilla y al ver que ella sonreía, se separó un poco para seguir con la tarea. Ella dejó los brazos laxos y él le separó todo su pelo pelirrojo hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza – Siempre se te engancha con el pelo – se quejó al tiempo que conseguía por fin abrir el broche. Luego se lo puso delante de los ojos y ella levantó una mano para cogerlo mientras que él bajaba sus labios hasta posarlos en la piel de su cuello desnudo.

Matt… - intentó protestar la muchacha pero enseguida cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Era tan especial… De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó del muchacho - ¡Para¡Mira lo que has hecho! – dijo a la vez que observaba en un espejo una gran zona roja en su cuello – Ahora me va a salir un chupetón. Tendré que ponerle maquillaje cuando vea a mis padres.

Ponte una bufanda o un pañuelo – sugirió él por detrás de su novia al tiempo que pasaba el dedo pulgar por la zona enrojecida.

Sí, claro, a conjunto con el camisón – se burló ella al tiempo que miraba a su novio con las cejas levantadas – Seguro que Mimi diría que estoy muy _fashion_.

Volviendo a tu camisón… - dijo el muchacho al tiempo que intentaba bajarle un tirante. Ella sonrió y se alejó, pero Matt la atrajo de nuevo y volvió a besarla. Ella sólo sonrió más.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los dos muchachos se separaron rápidamente. Los ojos de la madre de Sora pasaron del muchacho a su propia hija y luego al cuello de ésta. Levantó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Sora, cariño, me marcho a trabajar.

Muy bien, mamá – contestó la muchacha. La señora Takenouchi se quedó mirando alternativamente a los muchachos hasta que decidió actuar:

Yamato¿no tienes deberes que hacer en casa? – dijo la mujer lanzándole una clara indirecta al muchacho. No es que le cayese mal, al contrario, lo adoraba, aunque simplemente no la apetecía dejar a dos adolescentes solos con las hormonas a cien. No le apetecía ser abuela tan pronto.

El muchacho sonrió aunque no se dio por aludido.

Que va, no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer.

¿De veras? Pues yo tengo bastante trabajo en la floristería. Te podría buscar algo que hacer, para que no te aburrieras en toda la tarde – dijo mordazmente la mujer.

Acabo de recordar que sí tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo el muchacho y luego se giró hacia su novia señalando la puerta - ¿Sabes? Creo que…

Yo también lo creo – le cortó la pelirroja al tiempo que le empujaba hacia la puerta.

Sabes que te quiero – le susurró el muchacho a la vez que le besaba la punta de la nariz.

Yo también te quiero.

Y a mí me va a dar un coma diabético si continuáis así – dijo la mujer y tirando de la camisa del rubio lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Este se despidió de su novia con la mano al tiempo que intentaba no tropezar con los escalones. La muchacha le devolvió el gesto y cerró la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Era genial estar enamorada.

Cuando Maaya y Yamato salieron del ascensor, él pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la condujo hacia la calle.

Necesitas un poco de romanticismo en tu vida – bromeó el muchacho.

No sé si lo necesito o no, – contestó también bromeando la mujer – pero lo que sí sé que no necesito en estos momentos es un nieto.

Yamato soltó una carcajada. Las mujeres Takenouchi siempre le hacían reír.

Te acompaño hasta la floristería – dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

Pelota – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Yamato volvió a lanzar otra carcajada. Era genial estar enamorado.

Sí, era genial estar enamorado, pero tener que decirle algo importante a tu novia y no encontrar el momento adecuado no era tan divertido ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan cobarde?

El tiempo parecía pasar más deprisa conforme se iba acercando la fecha de su partida y sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a Sora parecían mermar cada vez más. Un día antes de su partida, decidió que debía contárselo. No es que hubiese sido la mejor elección, poro al menos no esperaría a estar en América para llamarla y contarle que durante los siguientes dos años los separarían unos cuantos miles de kilómetros. Le sorprendió que ella ya lo supiera pero agradeció que lo apoyara, como siempre hacía. Aquella noche fue una de las pocas veces que la había visto llorar y le emocionó que aquellas lágrimas fueran para él.

Al día siguiente la esperó impaciente en el aeropuerto, pero los únicos que se acercaron a despedirle fueron sus padres y su hermano. Cuando subió al avión tuvo un presentimiento; todo lo que él era, todo lo que había sido y había tenido durante catorce años se quedaba en aquel aeropuerto. Él se iba para convertirse en una nueva persona, no sabía si mejor o peor, pero los últimos catorce años no los recuperaría jamás.

Las primeras semanas lejos de Japón fueron muy duras: nuevo idioma, nueva gente, nueva escuela… Incluso los ensayos con la banda se habían intensificado ya que los productores querían grabar cuanto antes el primer disco y ya se estaba preparando una gira que pasaría por las principales ciudades del país. Sin embargo, agradeció que al menos conociera a una persona en su nueva escuela, Mimi. La muchacha era la capitana de las animadoras y pertenecía al selecto grupo de la elite de la escuela privada a la que asistían. Ella le presentó a todos sus amigos y no les costo mucho ser aceptados a sus compañeros y a él, sobre todo después de saber que iban a ser famosos.

A veces eran tantas las atenciones que recibía de la muchacha que no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Sus compañeros de la banda le habían hecho la misma sugerencia que él había pensado, pero eso era imposible. Mimi sabía que estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga… o algo por el estilo, porque cuanto mejor le iban las cosas en América, peor parecía ir su relación con Sora. A los dos días de llegar a Nueva Cork, él la había llamado y había sacado discretamente el tema de que no se hubiese presentado en el aeropuerto. Ella le aseguró que había intentado llegar pero que con el tráfico le habías sido imposible. Enseguida supo que ella le estaba mintiendo pero no comentó nada. Poco a poco sus conversaciones se volvieron más esporádicas. Cada vez que hablaban por teléfono Sora parecía menos interesada en lo que él tenías que contarle y cada vez parecía que tenían menos que contarse. Era como si se hubiesen vuelto unos extraños.

A los tres meses de estar en Nueva Cork tenía todo lo que cualquiera adolescente pudiera desear: fama, dinero y mujeres. Su primer disco había sido un éxito de ventas; había subido como la espuma en las listas de todo el país. Fuera donde fuese era reconocido por toda la gente, en el colegio todo el mundo hacía lo que él dijese y cada vez que pasaba al lado de una mujer, ya fueran jóvenes o mayores, éstas giraban la cabeza para mirarle. No podía pedir más.

Una noche, uno de sus amigos dio una fiesta en su casa. Lo único que recordaba de ella es que Mimi le había empezado a traer copas y que a la mañana siguiente se había despertado en una de las habitaciones de la casa, con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida y tumbado al lado de la muchacha, ambos desnudos.

Lo más duro de todo aquello fue llamar a Sora. Prefería que se enterase por él antes que por otra persona, y no dudaba que esa otra persona sería Mimi. Estaba claro el por qué de toda aquella ayuda durante los últimos tres meses.

Cuando le contó todo lo ocurrido a Sora, decidió adoptar un tono frío e indiferente con la intención de que ella le odiara. Sin embargo, ella simplemente le obligó a prometer bromeando que le dedicaría una canción en su próximo disco.

Y así terminó todo. Después de aquella llamada no volvió a saber nada más de ella.

Después de dos años fuera de Japón, decidió regresar a su país natal. Podría haberse quedado en Nueva Cork, pero extrañaba a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus amigos, a… No, ya no la extrañaba, intentaba convencerse. Pero si era sincero una de las razones por las que volvía era para ver cómo había cambiado y sobre todo quería saber para quién era su sonrisa ahora. Pero cuando regresó ella ya no estaba. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. De un día para otro había desaparecido.

Pero ahora, después de cuatro años, si sabía como había cambiado. El corazón le había dado un vuelco al escuchar su nombre aquella mañana. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el escuchar de nuevo su voz le había traído a la memoria antiguos recuerdos.

La voz de su hermano le sacó de su trance. Al marcharse de casa de Yogi se había tumbado en su cama y se había pasado toda la tarde recordando.

¿No has hecho nada de cena? – le preguntó su hermano pequeño.

Lo siento T.K. Me he… entretenido con unas cosas que tenía que hacer – mintió.

Sí, ya, claro. – respondió el muchacho sarcásticamente mientras dirigía una mirada al escritorio limpio – Sí, tienes razón. Dormir y hacer el vago entretienen bastante.

Yamato rió ante el comentario de su hermano. Casi nunca se le podía mentir.

¿Qué te parece si pedimos unas pizzas?

Secundo la moción – dijo T.K. levantando la mano y dirigiéndose al teléfono – Tranquilo, me sé el número de memoria. Para casos de emergencia, ya sabes…

Yamato rodó sus ojos y entró en el baño para pegarse una ducha. Cuando terminó, se puso unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, y bajó las escaleras. Su hermano estaba tumbado en el salón, con el mando en una mano pasando rápidamente los canales de la televisión que colgaba de la pared y con la otra comiendo un trozo de pizza.

Sírvete – le dijo con la boca llena a su hermano mayor en cuanto éste entró en el salón. Siguió pasando los canales hasta que volvió a llegar al inicial. Como no había nada que le interesase decidió dejarlo en un capítulo que ya había visto de _Los Simpsons_. Después de más de medio capítulo, Yamato decidió preguntarle a su hermano una de las cosas a las que había estado dándole vueltas aquella tarde:

¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con Sora?

Al principio T.K. le miró un poco sorprendido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquella pregunta terminaría por surgir.

¿Celoso? – bromeó el muchacho pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió su hermano prefirió no tentar su suerte – Vivía encima de nosotros cuando estuve en China.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó un poco molesto el mayor.

Porque ella no quería – respondió el muchacho como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

¿Pero por qué?

¡Y yo que sé¡Pregúntaselo a ella! – y después de unos segundo añadió de forma insegura – Sinceramente Matt, si mi ex-pareja me hubiera puesto los cuernos sería la última persona que quisiera ver – al ver que su hermano estaba sorprendido, añadió – Sí, Matt, todo nos enteramos a la semana.

¿Os lo contó Sora? – preguntó no creyendo que la muchacha fuera capaz de ello.

¡No digas tonterías! A nadie le gusta decir que va rayando el techo. Fue Mimi. Lo contó como si hubiese sido una noche de pasión. Estaba muy satisfecha de sí misma. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

Ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo recuerdo haberme despertado a su lado.

Entonces, más que una noche de pasión fue una noche de borrachera.

Matt simplemente asintió y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación. Al poco rato se levantó y recogió todo lo que había ensuciando mienta su hermano se volvía a tirar en el sofá. Dejó la pizza que había sobrado en un plato por si su padre quería comer algo cuando llegara a casa.

Yo me voy a la cama T.K. – dijo con un bostezo desde la puerta del salón – No te acuestes tarde – el pequeño simplemente levantó un brazo por encima del sofàlo cual le indicó a Yamato que posiblemente se dormiría allí y cuando su padre llegara lo despertaría y le obligaría ir a dormir a su habitación , no sin antes recibir unas cuantas protestas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cogió el paquete de tabaco y salió a la terraza. A su padre no le gustaba que fumara y menos aún que lo hiciera en casa. Cuando casi había acabado el cigarro la puerta de la terraza de al lado se abrió y Sora salió por ella vestida con un camisón y con las manos detrás del cuello.

Maldita sea… - murmuraba mientras luchaba por desenredar el enganche del colgante de su pelo. Al ver a Yamato en la terraza de al lado se giró abruptamente. Yamato rió por lo bajo y de repente tomó una decisión.

¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? – le preguntó a la muchacha.

¿Vas a seguir ignorándome tú? – le preguntó ella a su vez mientras se giraba para encararle y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Yamato volvió a reír. No había perdido ni una pizca de orgullo.

¿Quieres que te ayude con el colgante? – Sora lo miró de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos y luego se acercó hasta donde él estaba a la vez que agachaba la cabeza. Yamato dio una última calada a su cigarro y tiró la colilla por el balcón. Después colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de la muchacha y comenzó a desenredar el pelo del enganche – No sé por qué te empeñas en ponerte colgantes con estos enganches.

Porque son los que me gustan.

Ya, pero se te enganchan.

Ya, pero me gustan.

Yamato se dio por vencido. Era imposible mantener una conversación estúpida con ella y ganarla. Para cambiar de tema el muchacho comenzó a habla de cosas triviales: la escuela, el cine, los deportes… Ella se aferró a ese hilo de conversación y en vez de no verse desde hace cuatro años, parecía que no se habían visto desde ayer.

Ella se había relajado tanto, que apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba el cuello. Hacía rato que había conseguido desengancharle el colgante y ellos todavía seguían hablando de una de las películas de _Emir Kusturica_. Sólo cuando empezó a tener frío, Sora se dio cuenta de lo que había estado ocurriendo. "Qué estúpida" pensó. Se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Me voy a dormir – dijo enderezándose de repente. Esto también había pillado por sorpresa a Yamato. Se había encontrado tan a gusto… Vio como la muchacha se giraba con un leve rubor en las mejillas y se dirigía hacia el interior de su habitación.

Sora – la llamó al notar algo en su mano. La muchacha le miró – Te olvidas el colgante.

Gracias – murmuró ella al volverse para recogerlo. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, algo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Ninguno de los dos supo lo que era y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de averiguarlo.

La muchacha volvió a encaminarse hacia su habitación todavía confundida.

¿Sabes? – ella se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro – Siempre me gustó ese camisón.

Sora miró hacia abajo y con una sonrisa a la vez que meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad entró en su habitación. Yamato nunca cambiaría.

**_Notas de la autora: _**_Vale, ya sé que dije que actualizaría después de los exámenes de febrero, pero es que a uno de mis profesores les dio por poner un trabajo. Aunque era voluntario es de esos que te sirven para aprobar si estás entre el 4 y el 5, y en esa asignatura, creedme, necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Así que lo siento de nuevo por tardar._

_La verdad es que he decidido hacer sólo un único capítulo y mantener así un poco la longitud de los anteriores capítulos. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo la semana que viene._

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a toda la gente que ha dejado su review, me ha encantado._

**Yuriko1 :** _"Cuando he visto que tu historia estaba al principio de mis favoritos, no me lo podía creer". Eso me ha hecho mucha gracia. No sé si ahora te creerás que lo esté también. Me encanta que te encante (¿Un poco redundante, no?). En cuanto a lo del capítulo cuarto, se sabrá en el próximo capítulo (si no me olvido de ponerlo), aunque es una chorrada (según como se mire). Simplemente quería dejar claro que no se trataba de la relación de Sora y Matt._

**Laura:**_ Me alegra que te haya hecho reír. Pero¿por qué estas depre? Busca siempre lado el positivo de las cosas, es lo que yo hago, y mira que soy de la filosofía de "ponte siempre en lo peor". Espero que esta especie de continuación del capítulo te levante un poco el ánimo (aunque también es un poco deprimente). Un saludo._

**sakura-hop: **_Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste este fic. A ver cuando me llega la inspiración y continuo Temptation. Todavía no he escuchado ningún tema de los que me dices¿cuál me recomiendas? Por cierto, actualiza pronto Alea jacta est, baby, me encanta_.

**Alexeigirl: **_Siento lo de los ojos, no era mi intención, lo juro (). No, en serio, me encanta que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste la ampliación que le hecho al capítulo, he puesto un poco celosillo a Matt, aunque no éste no ha querido admitirlo (je, je). ¡Y por Dios, continúa Mi más grande anhelo¡Estoy picadísima!_

**Enelya-ab: **_¿Casada y con 20 hijos¡Venga ya! Bueno, aquí está la ampliación del capítulo, para quitar el gusanillo un poco más ¿no? A ver si la próxima semana puedo subir el siguiente capítulo. De verdad, cada vez que me dejas un review me subes los colores y por qué no decirlo, también me haces reír un montón. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste._

**Leticia Margota: **_Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te esté gustando. A ver qué te parece lo nuevo¿vale?_

**Atori-chan: **_¿Te ha gustado¡Genial! Tus fics también son geniales, aunque no los puedo leer con la regularidad que quisiera A lo mejor leo un capítulo un día y a la siguiente vez que vuelvo a leer el fic ya has actualizado dos o tres capítulos más, gomen._

**Hillary: **_Muchas gracias por "todos" tus reviews. Para que no te molestes, te he puesto una escena un poco "romántica" al final. Lo de los recuerdos es fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia (aunque todavía no estoy muy segura). Espero que te guste la ampliación que le he hecho al capítulo._

**Sasha: **_Normal que me eches la bronca, pero es que entre el trabajo y los estudios casi no me da tiempo a nada. Espero que te guste el capítulo._

**Darkwolf: **_Contigo también se me sube la sangre a la cara, muchas gracias por tu review. ¿Matt no se merece a Sora? Posiblemente, pero las chicas solemos ser estúpidas y perdonar todo lo que "el amor verdadero" nos hace¿no crees? Aunque ahora te darás cuenta que no fue completamente culpa de Matt¿no?_

**SkuAg: **_"Energúmeno" (por el diccionario); Persona muy furiosa o violenta. Pero en el fic se lo dice a modo de broma. No te gusta ni Hikari ni Mimi… humm, podías formar un grupo con mi hermana. Me alegra que te guste el fic, a mí los tuyos me encantan, sobre todo el de ¿Una foto?_

**Sorita-DG1: **_¿Qué te ha parecido? Parece que también te gusta la relación entre Sora y Takeru, me alegra oír eso. Sólo he leído dos fics tuyos, pero me han encantado. Espero con ansias que subas más a la página. Un saludo._

**Angel Nemesis: **_¿Sora-Takeru? Interesante, pero creo que se ven más como hermanos que como novios y como tú bien has dicho, está mi hermana… Creo que con eso lo digo todo (je, je) Me alegra que te haya gustado, a ver que te parece la ampliación._


	7. Sora: Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 7: SORA : RECUERDOS**

Después de todo no había sido un reencuentro tan desastroso. Eso sí, no se parecía en nada a los miles de ellos que había imaginado. Había sido... extraño. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada. Aquella mañana no se habían dirigido la palabra y hace unos minutos parecía que el tiempo que había pasado desde que no se veían era un día en vez de cuatro años.

Con un suspiro se dejo caer en la cama. Lo que estaba claro es que él seguía siendo tan terriblemente encantador para engatusarla y ella tan terriblemente estúpida para dejarse engatusar. ¡Pero cómo la hacía reír! Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, no había cambiado nada en cuatro años. Bueno, quizás era aún más guapo de lo que era antes.

Quien le hubiera dicho hace tres años que volvería hablar con él como lo había hecho esta noche lo habría llamado mentiroso. Cuando él se fue, las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor. Ya no sólo era el vacío que le había producido su partida, sino también el divorcio de sus padres y todos los problemas que ello acarreaba. Pero lo peor había sido aquella llamada. Todavía recordaba vividamente aquel día, aunque ahora le parecía que había sido bastante abstracto.

Aquella misma mañana sus padres habían obtenido el divorcio legalmente. Recordaba que en aquel momento le había parecido bastante frío echar por tierra varios años de matrimonio con una simple firma en un papel. Llevaba varios meses preparándose para aquel acontecimiento pero en cinco minutos todo su mundo pareció empezar a desmoronarse. Se prometió que no iba a llorar. Ella era fuerte, ella no lloraba. Pero aquella tarde fue lo único que pudo hacer mientras se escondía en su habitación. Varias veces había alargado la mano para coger el teléfono y llamarle, para contarle todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero ambos sabían que su relación ya no era la misma. Sus esporádicas conversaciones telefónicas, incluso el contenido de éstas, era como un diálogo de teatro previamente ensayado. Ella simplemente estaba esperando el golpe final, el golpe de gracia. Y llegó. Y más dolorosamente de lo que hubiera imaginado.

En una de las muchas veces que había alargado el brazo para tomar el teléfono, éste sonó. No supo decir de dónde le venía aquella intuición, pero sabía que era él y en cuanto descolgó el auricular y escuchó su voz, supo que la pequeña esperanza que había estado albergando en su interior se apagaba con un simple soplo. Le había contado lo que ocurrió en la fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior. Ella simplemente escuchaba en silencio sin llegar a creerse lo que había estado temiendo durante mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto el nombre de Mimi fue pronunciado, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro. ¡Su mejor amiga!

Todavía no sabía como había logrado sonar tan animada cuando le contestó. Simplemente le había dicho que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir y le hizo prometer dedicarla una canción en su próximo álbum. ¿Qué le dedicará una canción? ¿Para qué se lo había preguntado? ¿Para qué quería ella una canción? Pero lo que más le dolió es que él cumplió su promesa. Prefería que no lo hubiera hecho porque así tendría un motivo más para odiarle.

Hasta entonces no sabía que una sola persona pudiera albergar tantos sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos contradictorios.

No supo de dónde sacó la idea. Simplemente se encontró frente al espejo de su baño con una cuchilla temblando sobre su muñeca izquierda y cuando la hundió en la carne todo se empezó a llenar de color rojo, incluso su mente. En un alarde de lo que ella consideró en aquel momento valentía, repitió el proceso con su muñeca derecha y en apenas unos segundos lo que parecía al derechas se volvió del revés y viceversa. Oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre pero no se preocupó de comprobar quién era. Por fin estaba descansando.

Cuando despertó todo era blanco, ya no había nada rojo. Al girar la cabeza vio las caras preocupadas de sus padres que la miraban como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Cuando preguntó qué había pasado, su madre había salido de la habitación donde se encontraba llorando mientras que su padre se había acercado a la cabecera de la cama donde estaba y simplemente la había acariciado la frente, como tanto le gustaba a ella que hiciera cuando era pequeña, mientras le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas.

Poco después un médico había entrado para preguntarle como se encontraba. Ella le había respondido que bien mientras el hombre examinaba algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. A los pocos minutos apareció otra persona, esta vez era una mujer, que comenzó a hacerla una serie de preguntas. Al principio las había contestado amablemente pero después de la quinta pregunta sobre su vida privada empezó a fastidiarla.

Cuando el efecto de los analgésicos dejó de hacer efecto, empezó a sentir dolor. Bajó la vista hasta donde provenía y vio las vendas apretadas en sus antebrazos y manos. Sólo entonces empezó a recordar y tomar plena conciencia de lo que había ocurrido. No, de lo que había hecho. Un sentimiento que no supo identificar comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Lo que hace unas horas le había parecido un acto de valentía ahora lo veía como lo que realmente era. ¡Qué cobarde! ¿Cómo había podido huir de esa manera?

Lo peor de todo fue cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres. Ahora ya había reconocido aquel sentimiento que la había recorrido, vergüenza. Pero sus padres no la reprocharon nada, no la preguntaron nada, simplemente la abrazaron.

La mujer que la había visitado y la había hecho las preguntas en realidad formaba parte de la plantilla de psicólogos que trabajaban en el hospital. Ésta considero oportuno que la muchacha se quedara ingresada, aún después de haberse recuperado de las heridas que se había infligido, en la zona de psiquiatría. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora resultaba que estaba loca! Bueno, tal vez lo estaba y ella no lo sabía. Hizo prometer a sus padres que no le dirían nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. No creía poder soportar sus caras de lástima.

La primera noche que pasó en lo que durante los próximos meses se convertiría en su hogar fue extraña. Había esperado ver a gente hablando consigo misma o viendo algo que sólo ellos podían ver, pero en vez de eso se encontró con que todos los que allí residían eran jóvenes que como ella tenían problemas, si no iguales, muy parecidos a los suyos. Había un comedor común que se parecía mucho al que había en su escuela. ¡Dios! Incluso la comida se parecía a la de la escuela, lo cual no ayudaba absolutamente en nada.

Aquella noche había entrado, había cogido una bandeja y se había puesto a la cola esperando su turno. Sentía todas las miradas sobre ella. Bueno, era normal, era la nueva. Lo que la fastidiaba de verdad es que no hacían nada para disimularlo. La gente que estaba colocada delante de ella habían girado sus cabezas y se habían puesto a mirarla, como si de una nueva atracción se tratara. Cuando consiguió salir con su comida, se dirigió a una de las muchas mesas que había desperdigadas por la habitación y buscó un hueco vacío. Las mesas eran largas con bancos igual de largos. La gente estaba sentada en grupos y todos la miraban a ella, como si esperaran que tropezara y tirara toda su comida al suelo. De acuerdo, seguramente eso era lo que estaban esperando.

Caminó hasta una de las mesas del fondo de la habitación y se sentó en una mesa vacía dando la espalda a la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí. Porque ya era bastante malo saber que la estaban mirando para encima tener que devolver las miradas.

Pero su soledad duró unos simples segundos. Al instante una chica negra había posado su bandeja y la estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa, y a su lado se había sentado un chico con el pelo verde... ¡que la estaba olisqueando el suyo!

- ¿Eres un poco borde no? – le preguntó la chica mientras tomaba un trozo de la ensalada que tenía delante.

- ¿Lo soy? – contestó sin haber hecho caso realmente a la pregunta. Lo que en realidad estaba intentando era apartar su pelo de la nariz de chico - ¿Acaso fuiste un perro en tu otra vida?

- ¿Ese color es natural? – dijo el chico recuperando el mechón de pelo que la chica le había quitado – Porque si no tienes que decirme qué tinte usas.

Sora lo miró mientras levantaba una ceja. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que aquella gente no estaba loca?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – volvió a preguntar la chica. Desde luego el tacto estaba olvidado en aquel lugar.

- Intenté suicidarme – contestó simplemente. Bueno, si iba a estar en aquel lugar durante un tiempo lo mejor es que se fuera adaptándose lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Oh suicidas! ¡No sois de mis preferidos! Sois egoístas y egocéntricos – comentó la chica negrita mientras volvía a tomar otro bocado.

- ¿Ah si? – contestó Sora sin saber muy bien qué responder - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Pensáis que el mundo gira a vuestro alrededor, que sois los más desgraciados y que vuestros problemas son los más importantes.

- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Anorexia.

- ¿Y los anoréxicos no sois egoístas y egocéntricos también? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a probar su comida. Había logrado recuperar todo su pelo y el chico ahora sólo lo miraba por encima del hombro.

- Egocéntricos puede que sí, pero egoístas... Sabemos que existen más personas alrededor – contestó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a una serie de personas que pasaban cuchicheando a su lado.

- ¿Y a él? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – dijo apuntando con el tenedor al chico que estaba a su lado. Aunque dudada si quería saberlo.

- Es igual de egoísta que tú. También intentó suicidarse. Aunque sinceramente, con semejantes padres, yo también lo habría intentado.

El resto de la cena la pasaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus asuntos. Aunque Sora ya sabía en qué pensaba el chico por las furtivas miradas que le estaba echando a su pelo. Cuando terminaron, recogieron las bandejas y se dirigieron a la zona donde estaban las habitaciones. Cuando se iban a separar la chica negrita giró la cabeza y la miró.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

- Sora.

- Tana y Yûji – respondió la muchacha presentándose a ella misma y a su compañero. Sora simplemente asintió – Mañana te mostraremos todo lo que debes saber sobre este lugar.

- Estoy impaciente – contestó Sora sacando a relucir una de sus características sonrisas que desde hacía mucho tiempo no mostraba. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. De repente una voz la llamó.

- ¡Eh Sora! ¿Me dirás mañana qué tinte usas? – La muchacha miro a Yûji y con un meneo de la cabeza volvió a dirigirse hacia a su habitación. Acababa de conocer a los que con el tiempo se convertirían en unos de sus mejores amigos.

Tana era una mezcla de filósofa, psicóloga y feminista que todavía no sabía muy bien como había acabado siendo anoréxica. La música era una de sus pasiones, su voz era impresionante y, para desgracia de Sora, uno de sus grupos favoritos era el de Yamato.

Y en cuanto a Yûji... cualquier día esperaban que apareciera pidiéndolas que le llamaran _Natasha_ o algo por el estilo.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en aquel lugar. La hacía gracia ver a Tana discutir con cualquiera o a Yûji mirando revistas de moda. Ella simplemente leía o estudiaba los apuntes que su tutor había preparado amablemente para ella y que la había hecho llegar a través de sus padres.

Una tarde mientras paseaban por uno de los jardines del hospital mientras Yûji leía una revista y Tana se quejaba de que lo hiciese, pues gracias a revistas como esas se incitaba a las chicas a que les ocurriera lo mismo que a ella, una enfermera se acercó corriendo a ellos.

- ¿Sora Takenouchi? – preguntó mirando a los tres muchachos esperando una respuesta.

- Soy yo – respondió la muchacha adelantándose un paso.

- Rápido, acompáñame. Tienes una visita – Sora miro a sus dos amigos un poco contrariada. Generalmente sus padres la buscaban por su cuenta. Ya sabía donde solía estar – Rápido que no tengo todo el día.

La muchacha se despidió de sus amigos y acompañó a la enfermera que iba refunfuñando algo sobre ser la recadera de nadie. Le indicó con el dedo una sala de espera y se marchó enfadada. Sora la sacó la lengua y abrió la puerta de la sala. Realmente quien estaba allí era una de las personas que esperaba que nunca la hubieran visto en aquella situación.

- ¡T.k.! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mirando al pequeño rubio. Cuando vio que él estaba observando sus muñecas con cara de horror cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Yo sólo... Es decir, yo... – dijo el pequeño muchacho. En seguida comenzó a llorar y fue a abrazar a la muchacha que había sido como su hermana desde que la había conocido – Desapareciste de repente y no sabíamos dónde estabas.

La muchacha simplemente abrazó al pequeño e intentó hacer que se calmara. Cuando lo consiguió hizo que se sentaran en un pequeño sofá que había en la sala y le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

- Lo siento mucho T.k. No fue mi intención marcharme sin decírtelo.

El muchacho simplemente cogió una de sus manos y pasó los dedos por la cicatriz de la muñeca. Todavía no sabía por qué, pero en aquel momento comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde hacía unos meses, omitiendo por supuesto la llamada de su hermano. Tal vez era una forma de justificarse ante él, no lo sabía. Sólo era consciente de que tenía que contárselo y que las palabras le salían como si lo que le estaba contando le hubiese sucedido a otra persona en vez de a ella.

Cuando terminó de contarlo, fue como si se hubiese deshecho de una pesada carga. Aunque temía imponérsela al pequeño rubio. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente el uno con la compañía del otro.

- ¿Y cuándo puedes volver? – preguntó de repente el muchacho. Era la pregunta que quería hacer desde que la había visto entrar en aquella habitación.

Sora lo miró tristemente. Estaba segura de que lo que iba a contarle no le iba a gustar nada.

- T.k., no voy a volver.

- ¿Cómo? – la miró incrédulamente el rubio.

- Cuando salga de aquí me iré con mi madre. Su negocio se ha expandido lo suficiente por el extranjero. No voy a quedarme en Japón, lo siento.

El muchacho la miró con los ojos vidriosos. De repente se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la sala. Sora ni siquiera intentó alcanzarlo. Estaba en su derecho de estar enfadado y ella no se lo reprochaba. Su hermano se había ido apenas unos meses antes y ahora se iba ella.

Varias semanas después salió totalmente recuperada del hospital. Tana y Yûji comentaron lo mucho que la echarían de menos y bromeando la propusieron que volviera a intentar suicidarse. Esto no gusto nada a su madre y Sora tuvo que sacarla a rastras del hospital prometiéndoles a sus amigos que los escribiría siempre que pudiera. Y así lo hizo. En cada ciudad o país que estaba, siempre les enviaba una postal. Nunca había sido una gran escritora y era demasiado vaga para ponerse a escribir algo tan largo como una carta. Sus amigos respondían con cartas escritas conjuntamente. A veces era demasiado difícil leerlas porque en una misma línea se podían mezclar las apretadas letras de Tana y la tinta del bolígrafo rosa de Yûji.

En la primera ciudad que estuvo también escribió a T.k. Esta vez una carta. En ella le contaba lo mucho que sentía haberse ido y que le echaría de menos. También le pedía que la perdonara y le dejo una dirección para que la enviara sus cartas. Pero él nunca escribió.

Años después lo encontró en China, peleando a puñetazo limpio. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado. Era más alto y cada vez se parecía más a su hermano sin llegar a perder ese toque que le hacía... bueno, que le hacía ser T.k. El no parecía estar enfadado ya con ella y, exceptuando el día en que se habían vuelto a ver, no volvieron a hablar del tema. Sora estaba segura de que él era demasiado orgulloso como para mencionarlo.

Y aquí estaba otra vez, de vuelta a su país, a su ciudad, a su familia y a sus amigos. En realidad iba a ser un año interesante.

_**Notas de la autora: **Sí, también a mí me parece increíble que haya actualizado. Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews del anterior capítulo y espero que éste, a pesar de la tardanza, no decepcione. Un saludo._


End file.
